Sheik And Ike: New Obstacles
by MarvelMe
Summary: Sheik and Ike are stuck in community service TOGETHER. Watch as they deal with cults, gangs, and an unexpected villain...and maybe discover feelings for each other. SHIKE!xD MANIACAL LAUGHTER!Chapter 17: HADOUKEN!
1. Community Service

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the nintendo. This story is strictly for me to write fan stories. I did not have anything to do with super smashbrothers/brawl**

**Anyway, here's the story :) **

Sheik sat arms crossed in the lounge at the Smash Mansion. Ike sat across from her and Link beside her.

"This is so stupid." She muttered grumpily.

Link sighed. "Okay, let's get this over with. Now, who did it?"

Ike looked around as if he did nothing wrong. Sheik stayed quiet.

"I'm serious! Who set fire to Ganandorf?" He looked at them with peircing eyes.

Ike and Sheik tried to contain their laughter, but it burst out at once. They fell on the floor laughing. Link slammed his hands on the table.

"This isn't funny. You're lucky he wasn't severly injured!"

They laughed even more. Link waited for them to stop, and when they did, he let out the bad news.

"I've been told that because of this, you have to adhear before the Smash Court."

Their eyes grew large. "What? Why?" Ike asked.

"That's a crime and Ganandorf is requesting compensation for his trouble." Link said, glad he had their attention.

"Oh, I'll give him some trouble, alright. Right square in his face." Sheik said cracking her knuckles.

"No you won't!" Link put his hand to his head and sighed. "Just go along with it! If you refuse, you'll get in more trouble."

Sheik stood abruptly. "Oh, whatever! They can't prove it was us!"

**Three days later at Smash Court:**

"I can't believe they proved it was us!" Sheik said, walking next to Ike.

"Well, they had footage of us pouring fire starter on his clothes in the washing machine." Ike said.

"Oh, shut up, Ike!" The blond hissed through her cowl. He scowled.

"You could try being nicer, ya know?"

She popped him in the head. "Ow!" He exclaimed. "See? That's what I mean!"

"Get used to it! We've got community service together!"

He groaned. "This is going to be torture..."

They later returned to Smash Mansion.

"How'd it go?" Marth asked Ike as he strode angrily down the hall. Ike stopped abruptly in front of his door and turned to face the prince.

"Community service with Sheik." he said.

Marth turned away to try and hide his grin. "Ah...um...at least you two can spend some bonding time together."

Ike growled angrily. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh. Nothing. You just do what you have to and we'll just see how this plays out."

Marth walked off and when he was around the corner, he erupted in laughter.

"I can here you!" Ike called.

"Oh, ha! Sorry! Ha Ha!" He called back, laughing as he walked away.

Sheik wasn't happy either. She spent the rest of the day tossing needles at a dummy.

"Uhh, Sheik." Peach spoke softly.

She and Samus stood at the door way. Sheik glanced their way, and then continued to toss more needles.

"What?" She asked.

"We heard what happened." Samus said.

"Oh, really? Then, you wouldn't be suprised if I told you to leave me the hell alone."

She pulled her whip out of her sleeve and sliced a few dummies in half.

"No. Not suprised." Samus said leaning against the wall. "Well, we figured that you'd be pissed. So, we were going to invite you to a Brawl. It could take your mind off things."

Sheik thought about how much better it would be if she could fight real targets. She looked up. "What time?"

"Nine. The second match. We reserved the place for you." Peach said.

Sheik retracted the chain whip back into her sleeve. "Okay. I'll be there."

Peach stepped forward. "Oh and just a word of advice. Don't watch the first match."

Samus nudged her with a dirty look. She smiled sheepishly and scratched her strawberry blond head.

"Well, we'll see you later." Samus said. "Come on Apple."

The princess huffed. "For the last time, my name is Peach!"

Samus shrugged. "Whatever." She walked out and Peach followed angrily.

Later that evening, Sheik got ready for the Brawl under the stadium. The first match was about to start. Ike walked up to her.

"So, you decided to fight today also?" He smirked.

"Shut up. Your face is the last one I wanted to see." She tightened the bandages around her fingers.

"I would say the same, except I can't see your face." He snatched away the white cloth that covered her nose and mouth.

"What the hell?" She yelled at him. He held it behind his back and looked at her. She was really beatiful. He already knew she had striking red eyes, but that was all he could ever see.

"Hand it here." She held out her hand.

"Hold up. I want to enjoy this moment." He smiled. She narrowed her eyes and suddeny brought her knee up to his stomach. He doubled over, the wind knocked out of him. He droppped the cloth and Sheik picked it up again and wrapped it around her lower face.

Ike recovered and let out a long breath. "So, are you planning on using Zelda anytime soon?"

Sheik looked at him and scowled. "Why? Are you sick of me?"

"No. I was just thinking about how she hasn't shown up lately." He frowned.

Sheik tightened the spike at the end of her long braid. "We aren't different people. We're just two different halves of one personality. I haven't felt like using her lately."

Ike nodded. "Okay. Ive gotta get on the stadium. My match is first."

She gave him a dirty look and he smirked, before turning and walking to the stadium portals. He waved before disapearing.

Sheik didn't bother to watch the match. She was too focused on preparing herself for her own battle.

Soon enouth, the first match was over and it was Sheik's turn to fight. She glared at Ike as he passed her, victory showing clear on his face. She stepped into the portal and was teleported to the stadium. Thousands of Brawler fans cheered as the new Smashers apeared.

It was Sheik against Marth. He smiled at her from the other side, but she didn't return it. She waited for the anouncer to count down. As soon as he said 1, Marth launched himself at Sheik, who was hit by the handle of his sword.

She was knocked back a little but whipped her leg around quickly and launched him few feet in the air. She then punched him rapidly. He wobbled and then hit the white haired girl with his sword. She was knocked across the stadium. Marth used that moment to grab her by the neck.

But, Sheik brought her legs around his neck and flipped him over into the ground. She then kicked him in his side, sending him on his stomach. He coughed out dirt and stood, brushing dust off of his cape. He then threw his sword at Sheiks legs, causing her to colapse. He sent a hard powerful punch into her stomach.

She cringed, but then kicked her legs up, knocking his sword out of his hands and brought her whip out.

I struck him, sending an electric shock through his body. He cried out and she then kicked him high and knocked him out of the stadium with an upwards punch. He apeared above her, clearly weak, and on a portal hover. It disapeared from under his feet and he fell heavily to the ground.

Then, Sheik recieved a blow from a missle from where her back was turned. She was launched off the stadium but teleported in a burst of smoke and repearing before Snake. He sent a few powerful kicks her way and even a grenade.

She was up against Marth and Snake. Both of whom, powerful competitors. She needed more energy projection and less physical attack.

Her hands glowed in white light and soon, her whole body was envoloped in it. When the light cleared, she had turned to darker Zelda, wearing a rather gothic dress. She hurled Din's Fire at Snake setting him on fire. Then, she blasted a magical attack at Marth who was briefly knocked to the ground.

All of the sudden, Marth's sword and Snake's torpedo missle came at her. She jumped up, but the sword and torpedo met causing an explosion that launched her off the stadium.

She then apeared back on the portal hover. Next to her, floated the final smash ball. She used Din's fire and began attacking it till it busted open and she was ready for a final smash.

But, it didn't go as planned. Zelda's head began to hurt in agony and she felt the sudden urge to change back into Sheik. Her eyes glowed yellow and energy soared around her. The energy grew larger and brighter, till it exploded, tearing the stadium to peices.

On one side of the crumbled remains of the arena, lay Zelda, and on the other side, was Sheik. Their entities had split making them two different people. Two different unconsious people, that is.

Master hand quickly sent his uninjured Brawlers to scout the wreckage for survivors. Ike and Samus went in one direction and Peach and Pit went in the other. Mario and Falco also searched.

"Oh no. This is bad." Samus said grimly. Ike said nothing and just picked up fallen metal scraps and concrete piles.

"Uh, Ike..." She pointed over at the body of Sheik, who lay crumpled over a pile of metal. Ike ran over and checked her breathing.

"She's alive." Ike stated. "We need to get her to a medic. Call the others and tell them that we found the princess."

While they called Master Hand, Peach and Pit had discovered the other half. She too was lying crumpled against piles of smoking junk.

"Oh my!" Peach looked at her best friend(whose alter ego didn't really like her).

Pit picked her up. "Stay here and look for more people. I'm going to fly the princess back." He fluttered his feathery wings and flew off.

When the angel arived, everyone gasped. "What?" He asked, placing her on a gourney. Then he saw Sheik not too far away.

"W-wait. What?" He asked confused. Ike, Samus, and the others stared in horror as Master hand came up to them.

"This...This is not good." He said. "They- I mean she- I mean they...need to get to the infirmary."

They were taken back to the mansion in an air ship.

**A week later:**

Sheik woke with a start. She looked around. She was in the infirmary under peach colored blankets with a few people staring at her with wide eyes. "What...happened?" She asked.

They didn't say anything. She sat up slowly and stood wobbily out of bed.

"Sheik, maybe you should sit down." Said Fox.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm fine." She wanted to get up as fast as she could, and leave those sympathetic looks in the dust.

She turned her head to the other bed, only to see Zelda laying there, unconsious, still. Her heart raced and her breath quickened. "Wh- What? Huh?" She looked at the body that used to partially belong to her.

"What the hell is going on?" She screamed. She was truly frightened and wanted answers.

"I'll explain." Said Master Hand, who emerged through the door. "Durring your Final Smash, something happened, and you and Zelda were fighting for control over the battle. An explosion occured and you split into two people."

Sheik narrowed her eyes. "So...then...i'm free?" She muttered. "I'm no longer chained to that awful girl?"

They all stared at her with quizzical looks.

"This...might not be so bad." She smiled under the white cloth.

Sheik later left the infirmary, and made her way to the cafeteria. She opened the heavy doors and walked into more odd looks.

She ignored them and sat down at a table. She didn't even glance when she heard the doors open and close again.

"Can I sit here?" asked a familiar voice. Ike sat down in the chair across from her.

"I don't care." She said. Her voice was more deadly than Zelda's. She didn't have any princess charm. Only asassin-like qualities.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing. Why are you over here anyways?" She glared at him with her striking red eyes.

He shrugged. "I have no clue."

She sighed and played with the neddles that were tucked away in her sleeve.

"Why do you have those?" asked Ike.

"Because I like to sew." She said sarcastically.

"Funny. So, i'm assuming you're still the same evil bitch?" He smirked and leaned back in his chair. She kicked it and he fell over backwards.

"Ow! I'll take that as a yes, then!" He stood up off the ground and rubbed the back of his head.

" Do you _want_ me to kill you or do you just enjoy spending time with an evil bitch?" she remarked.

"The second one." He said, ignoring her sarcasm.

She rolled her eyes and then stood up. "I'll see you...in a couple of hours."

"Huh? Why?" Ike asked confused.

"Comunity service." Sheik strode away.

"Oh, God damnit!" He cursed at the thought.

**Later that evening:**

Ike leaned against the brick wall outside the court house, waiting for the Court Messenger. Sheik was bored and decided the practice her teleportation skills. Ike watched her disapear into clouds of smoke. The afternoon was cold and fog encircled every aspect of their gloomy surroundings.

Suddenly, Sheik apeared beside Ike. He jumped, startled. "Jeez! A little warning?"

Sheik laughed and sat beside him. "The point in teleportation is the element of suprise, dimwit."

"Yeah, whatever." He closed his eyes but they soon shot open when he heard a flapping sound. Pit landed before them, wings tucking back behind him.

Sheik raised an eyebrow. "You're the Messenger?"

"I needed a job, okay!" He said defensively. Ike started laughing at the formal Court attire that the angel was wearing. It was frilly and yellow with black stripes.

"Ha! You look like a bee!" Ike said between fits of laughter.

Pit grumbled and pulled out an envolope. "Well this says that you two need to go into the Glacia Forest and catch a few asassins. I'm suposed to warn you that they are highly skilled and may posess some odd types of weapons and powers. You are to bring them back dead or alive. It dosn't really matter either way. Oh yeah, and you have to search over night." He tossed a bag of supplies their way. "Oh, and if you ditch, then you face more charges."

"WHAT THE FU-" Sheik began, but Ike put a hand over her cowl covered mouth.

"Pit is required to report our reactions back to the Court. Don't say anything that you don't want them to hear." Ike wispered. She shoved his hand away and crossed her arms.

"Whatever." She said to Pit. "Lead the way Mr. Bumble Bee."

Pit scowled and then flew ahead. Sheik teleported after him. Ike sighed and followed.

They eventually came to a forest entrance, sort of like a mouth of a cave. The canopy of leaves made the forest dark and the sun was already setting.

"You better get to it, then." said Pit.

Sheik and Ike went off into the woods. They walked at a good pace at first, but as they went in deeper, the forest seemed to grow more and more eerie, and they slowed down.

"Well, this is creepy."Sheik said quietly to Ike.

He nodded. Sheik jumped up and grabbed a sturdy branch on a tree and flipped herself over to stand above the canopy. She saw that they had gone pretty far. She was about to teleport back down, when she saw a some movement in a clearing. It was a person in all black, seemingly sleeping.

She teleported in front of Ike and grabbed him.

"Hey! What are you-" he exclaimed but she teleported him up to the tree tops.

"Look." She said pointing to the clearing. He squinted, and then saw the figure.

"You think that's the one?" he asked.

"I'm sure there are more." She said and looked towards the setting sun. "We need to head north."

She moved closer to him. "Let's go."

He just stared at her.

"Oh, come on! You have to be in the smokes vicinity completely for this to work!" She said impatiently. He sighed and moved close to her, almost embracing. They disapered in a puff of smoke and reapeared near the clearing.

Sheik pulled away from Ike and motioned for him to be quiet. He rolled his eyes.

She led them through few thorned bushes and away from a wasp nest. They looked around some thick trees and into the clearing.

Wait, they both thought. Where did that person go?

Ike barely drew his sword quick enouth to block another sword from hitting Sheik.

She immeditely kicked backwards, sending the person flying into a tree.

"Thanks." She said.

He shrugged. "No problem."

Suddenly, they were surrounded by ninjas.

"Oh, great." Said Sheik. "Nothing worse than a bunch of jackass karate students playing dress up!"

Ike laughed. "Like you?"

Sheik glared at him. "I would hurt you right now, but I believe these guys were in line first!" She pulled out her chain whip and began electrically striking their oponents. She then launched herself like a spinning drill into their group.

Ike took his sword, Aether, and tossed it at the heads of several of the ninjas. It came back to him like a boomerang and he charged at them with great force and sliced at them with his sword. Ike turned around only to see a giant vine wrap around his throat.

It begn to choke him. He felt for his sword, but realized he had dropped it. Then, out of nowhere, Sheik did a flip and a powerful bottom slam, into the monster, causing it to break off. It dropped Ike and he picked up his sword.

"What _are_ those things?" She wondered aloud.

"Hell, if I know! But, I don't really want to stay around long enouth to find out!" He remarked, grasping his throat. Sheik nodded in agreement and they turned their attention back to their other adversary. A new ninja, now dressed in red and black, stepped forward.

"Hey, Sheik, don't you have an outfit like that?" Ike smirked.

"Shut up, ass hole!" She hissed.

The ninja, then threw ninja stars and kunai knifes. Ike blocked some with his sword, and Sheik just plucked them out of the air. The red ninja held out his hands and they began to glow a murky dark green. Suddenly, vines, trees, and bushes had outstretched towards them.

"What the hell?" Ike said, tossing his sword which sliced few trees in half.

Sheik jumped up over the plants, and landed a spinning kick to the ninja's head. He recovered rather quickly, and pulled out two long thorny vines, and began using them like whips against her. She cringed when the thorns tore into her skin.

A giant tree had emerged before the spiky haired mercenary. It lunged down and struck Ike badly. The branches scratched at him and the trunk leaned forward quickly and knocked Ike into another live tree. So, Ike threw Aether in the air and jumped up to slam the sword in a powerful blow, down the trunk of the tree.

He did the same to the other, and the two trees were sliced in half.

Sheik pulled out her chain whip and began countering the ninja's attacks. The electric tip touched a vine and fried it. The ninja let go in pain, and used the other vine. She dodged those whips as best as she could and then sent a punch to the figure's stomach. He blocked a few others, but couldn't match her speed.

He pulled out a ninja sword and began to use that against her. She manuevered around the first hit attempts, until he grazed her shoulder.

She pulled out the dagger that she always had tucked behind her, and blocked his blows. With her free hand, she brought the whip around and struck him in the side. He gasped at the fact that blood had been drawn.

He then pulled out a funny contraption that reminded her of a bangle, but spikes stuck out around it. When it was tossed, it began to spin rapidly like a chain saw. It came right for her and no matter how sharply she turned, or how far away she stepped, the thing would follow her every move.

She quickly teleported to where Ike was standing. "Duck." She said.

"What-" He began but she tackled him to the ground, just before the blade swept inches from their heads.

"Ah, crap." Ike said."We've gotta deal with this shit too?"

Sheik sat up off of Ike and looked around for the spinning bangle. She sensed tense energy and moved around the deadly weapon. She grabbed Ike and pulled him up.

"This thing is relentless!" Sheik said.

It came towards Ike's head, but he blocked it with his sword. I flew back, cutting through a tree. Sheik gasped. "Ike! Keep that up! I think I know how to get rid of that supid thing!"

She launched herself in the air while Ike smacked the blade around. She charged needles in her hand and sent a Needle Storm, right at the red ninja. The needles pierced the person's throat in a straight line, sending blood, almost as red as his clothes, down his neck. He staggered a bit and then fell to his knees.

"They will return." He said voice raspy and hoarse. "The cult will rise once more to reign the universe and enslave those who do not bow to The Viceil. Fear for your lives, for with a murder of a High Warrior, comes the price death to all near you."

Sheik watched the man fall on his face, blood pouring around him.

"Oh. That's what those needles are for." Ike said from behind her. She looked past him.

"Where's the blade?" She asked him.

"It...uh...stopped working. It just dropped to the ground." He shrugged.

"Hm. I figured. These guys have some seriously odd powers. This guy could control plants and that device." She pulled her needles out of his neck.

"Yeah, and why would the Court tell us bring them back dead or alive? If you ask me, i'd say that this whole mission isn't much in the spirit of justice. Not that I mind, but it is a little odd."

Sheik nodded. "Well, then what do we do now?" They looked at all the dead bodies that lay around them.

"Can you teleport them back?" He asked.

"No. It would take alot of energy that I don't have."

He sighed. "I guess we'll have to camp."

"This day just keeps getting better and better." She grumbled.

**Sorry about it being so long...****i suck****... **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter...if you are reading this, then i'm glad you stayed around to the end. Next chapter is to come soon! My deadline is by September 9, 2010! **

**(Hopefully, I can make my dead line. And, if I don't, then you can write as many profanitive and inapropriate things in the reviews as you can possibly type... Sound like a plan?)**


	2. Bear Encounters

**Remember: I own nothing. The characters are property of SmashBrothers/Brawl and Nintendo...got it?**

**_ : Wish i did own something other than this fan girl story! ARG!**

**Now, back to the story:**

Neither Sheik or Ike were happy with their predicament. Ike wanted to walk to the other side of the forest and sleep there, but he knew it would be almost impossible to find his way back. Sheik thought about ditching Ike, but she decided that the other Smashers would never let her hear the end of it.

"Damnit! Why must this be so hard!" He said, trying to open their can of food.

"Is there a can opener?" Sheik asked lazily sitting against a tree.

"I don't know! Why don't you look?" He spat.

She sighed. "Fine."

Ike tossed her the bag of supplies and she looked through them.

"Nope. Nothing here." She said pushing the bag back to him.

Suddenly, Ike tossed the can of food at a tree. It burst open on impact, sending whatever green substance it contained, all over the forest floor.

"Oh nice job, Jackass! There goes our food!" Sheik yelled angrily.

"Who cares? It's probably radioactive or something anyway!" He yelled back.

"You know what? Fuck this shit! I'm out of here!" Sheik stood up and started walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ike called after her.

"I'm going back! I can't deal with you or this stupid forest!"

He quicky ran over to her. "If you leave then we'll both have worse consequences than community service!"

"Like what?" She screamed whipping around to face him.

"Well, for one...we'll be kicked out of Smashbros and we can never Brawl again!"

Sheik froze. That was fact was enouth to make them both do whatever it took to finish community service. It was their home, their sanctuary, and neither one of them wanted to leave the Smash Mansion.

Ike waited for her to say something, but she didn't. She merely went back to the clearing and sat back against the tree. Ike sighed and followed behind her. They both were tired and stressed.

So, Sheik rummaged through the bag, looking for something to sleep on. She found nothing, but an old tarp (somehow they didn't recieve a tent) and something she couldn't identify. She pulled it out.

"Why the hell did they pack us a parachute?" Ike asked sitting beside her. Sheik looked at it and confirmed what it was.

"Who knows..." Sheik muttered. She handed him the parachute.

"What's this for?" he asked. Sheik scoffed.

"For you to sleep on...I'm using this stupid tarp." She unfolded it and layed it on the ground.

"Wow...that's the best you could do?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, im sorry! Did you want to sleep on dirt and mud instead?" She said sarcastically.

"No, I have a better idea. We could sleep together." He winked.

Sheik popped him hard upside his head, sending him on the ground. "You're perverted." She said.

He rubbed his head and stood up. "I was only kidding! Geez, woman!"

* * *

Ike woke up to rustling in the forest beside him. It was still dark out and the canopy over him blocked out most of the moolight. He couldn't see much at all.

The rustling sounded again. "Sheik!" he hissed. "Sheik!"

"What?" She groaned, waking up too.

"I hear something moving out there." He said.

She sighed."Shut up and go back to sleep! Don't be such a baby!"

He huffed. "It's not that! I just can't see anything."

"Well turn on a light!" She yelled.

"We're in the forest, you idiot! There are no lights!"

"Oh yeah. Well...you've got sword! Stab whatever it is!" She tried to go back asleep.

"You don't get it! I'm blind! How can I kill something I can't see?"

She was silent for a minute, and then got up with a groan. She walked over to him.

"How can _you_ see?" He asked.

"Ever noticed that my eyes are red? It's for a reason."

He saw her eyes glow bright ruby red. Of course he had noticed. He always noticed her eyes. They were such an interestingly beautiful color. Who could miss it?

"So, you can see in the dark?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"That's sexy."

"Oh, shut up, Ike!"

Sheik walked into the forest and looked around. "Dumb ass!I don't see any-" She yelped. Something lept on her. Something big.

It was a bear. It was brown but looked black in the dim canopy light. It was on top of her, claws digging into her shoulders, snarling in her face.

She tried to move, but couldn't. "Ike!" She screamed. "A bear!"

"What?" He called.

"A fucking bear, you retard! Get it off me!" She yelled. The bear snapped at her but she managed to grip the top and bottom of his mouth, forcing it open. The bear then began to scratch her numerous times.

Ike listened carefully. He knew the area where the bear and Shiek were in, but he couldn't see which was which.

"I can't destinguish between the stupid animal and the bear!" He screamed.

"Now is not the time for your smartass retorts!" She yelled, fingers and palms bleeding from gripping the bear's razor sharp teeth. "OWW! IKE! JUST DO SOMETHING!"

He unsheathed Aether and threw it straight at the area the sound was coming from. He didn't know if he hit the bear or Sheik, but he did know the familiar sound of his sword tearing flesh.

"Sheik!" He called. "Did I kill you or the bear?" _Wait, if you're dead then you can't answer_, he thought.

He didn't hear an answer. Only the sound of more rustling.

"Hello?" He ran blindly towards where he sensed Aether was.

"I'm alright." Sheik said. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Did I get it?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. You got it."

Ike's sword was stuck right through the bear's head. It had sliced cleanly out the other side. Blood dripped off of the bear and mixed with Sheik's own blood.

"Uh...can you get this thing off me?" Sheik asked.

Ike pulled his sword out of the bear and grabbed it by its fur. Using his incredible strength, he lifted the beast off of Shiek and pushed it to the side.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She stood up wobbily and held her hands out in front of her. They were a bloody mess.

"Uh...i'll lead you back...Just don't touch my hands." Sheik said. Her palms stung so badly, she considered asking Ike to cut them off, but that would only make the pain worse.

Ike wrapped his arm round her waist, so that he could be led back without killing himself over thorns and sticks or in the likely event that he would get lost.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Sheik asked.

"What?"

"Your arm is around my waist."

"And?"

"Well, could you move it?"

"Uh, no."

Sheik sighed. She was now, even more tired, injured, covered in blood, and in the woods with no light, food, water, or shelter. She didn't care that she and Ike fought all the time. And she didn't actually mind him being close to him. After all, he did just save her life.

"Thank you." Sheik said once they had gotten back to the clearing.

He shrugged in response. After some silence, Sheik had figured Ike was asleep.

"You know you aren't so bad. You're actually kind of fun. Well, minus the whole bear thing." She muttered.

"You're not so bad yourself." He said. Sheik jumped.

"I thought you were asleep!" She hissed.

"I am."

"Oh, shut up!"

They were silent once more. Sheik began thinking about what had previously happened.

"WAIT A MINUTE! DID YOU THROW YOUR SWORD WITHOUT KNOWING IF YOU WERE GOING TO HIT ME OR NOT?" She suddenly yelled.

Ike didn't stir.

"IKE! ARE YOU ASLEEP?"

"Yes." He wispered.

"Oh for the love of- I can't believe you! To think that I was actually starting to like-" She stopped when she realized what she was saying.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing! But, now that you're awake-"

She was cut off by the sound of him snoring.

"Jackass!" She said angrily before settling down on her tarp and falling asleep.

_**Author's Letter:**_

**I thought it would take a lot longer to reach my deadline, but it didn't! Hooray! I figure that my next chapter will be up rather soon also!**

**Oh, and for you people who are reading this in the future, I'm sure i've already posted chapter 3! So you don't have to pay attention to this!**

** And for the record, There will be a special chapter coming up soon! **

**Love,**

**Marvel Me**


	3. On To The Next One

**I am so not gonna waist my time writing another long ass disclaimer but you get the picture. Refer to my previous ones if this is not enouth: **_**I own nothing.**_

**Here's the damn story. Enjoy.**

Sheik grinned happily. She had managed to find a pond not far from their clearing. She was able to wash the blood off of herself, and then wrap her palms in bandages. Ike was still asleep. This time, for real.

So, Sheik decided to pay him back for throwing his sword blindly at her.

She found a bucket in the suplies bag and filled it with water.

"Wakey, Wakey Ikey..." She wispered.

She took the bucket and poured it all over Ike. His eyes shot open and he quickly sat up coughing at what she poured on him.

"What the fuck?" He looked at his ruined clothes. He stood up quickly.

"Good morning, sunshine!" She laughed.

"That's it!" He said chasing after Sheik, whose speed deminished with her furious laughter.

Ike caught up to her and lept on her and they tumbled to the ground.

"That's not funny!" He said pinning her to the ground.

"Yes it is!" She laughed.

"What did I do-?" He cut off when he remembered the previous night. "Wait..nevermind! But, that was still uncalled for!"

"Yeah. It was. So, next time, don't wake me up in the middle of the night!" Sheik said grinning.

He sighed. "You have got to be kidding me. How was I supposed to know that it was a bear?"

"Asshole! That's not the point-OW!" She hissed. Ike had grabbed her injured hand and twisted it.

"You really get on my nerves!" He said.

"You get on _my_ nerves! And, could you get off? You're getting water all over me!" She said.

"Oh yeah?" He snatched away her cowl and stood up off of her. He then, ran as fast as he could. Sheik got up to and ran after him.

"Get back here, jerk!" She teleported ahead and tackled him.

"Hey!" He said. "This is just the begining of pay back!"

They were so close that they were practially breathing each other's air.

"Wow. Dajavu." Ike said.

"Oh shut up and hand it over." Sheik hissed.

"Why?"

"Because it's mine!"

"No. I mean why do you want it so bad?"

Sheik sighed. "Just give it back!"

"Okay, then answer my question."

She paused. "Because when you're in a fight, things like vanity don't matter! Not many other things matter, either!"

"What makes you think that?" Ike asked.

"Oh, please. You're a mercanery! You know that when you fight in a battle or Brawl that you can't let certain things get in the way! I've never said this out loud, but we fight with amatures! Well, at least some of them are. They let emotion and feelings get in the way of what they really should be focusing on."

"Like what?" Ike asked.

"Survival!" She sighed. "You don't know what it's like to be cast away in the shadows, having your life in someone else's hands! I always wanted Zelda to know that it was unimaginably painful and lonely it was...I mean, it's hard to tell your other half when you want to come out."

"Is that it?" Ike asked.

"What do you mean is that it?" She yelled.

"Hey, you were the one who brought out some speech." He said.

"Well, you were the one who asked, Jackass!"

"You know, you're hot when you're angry." He said.

She huffed and got off of him.

She glanced at him once, and then turned away. "Forget it. I'm...gonna go take care of the corpses before they decay. Did you want to help or what?"

"Sure." He said getting up off the ground.

So, they spent the rest of the afternoon putting the dead bodies of the asassins in a pile. Ike laughed as Sheik had to practically hug the dead bodies in order to teleport them back. She looked up and scowled at him every so often. All he did was lazily watch her.

Finally after some time, Sheik had teleported the last body, except for their live ones.

"You know the drill. Let's go." She said.

He chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

"Yes! It is finally over!" Sheik let out a sigh of relief. Ike was relived too, but he wouldn't show his excitment till he got into dry clothes.

"Remember that we still have five days left of punishment. Five...afwul...miserable...bitter...hazardous...tiring...annoying...painful... terrible days. Like hell on earth..." Ike trailed off.

"Well thank you General Positive for your commentary..." Sheik said sarcastically.

"I'm just stating what it's gonna be like..."

"What? You're physic now?"

"No...it's just that you're usually associated with all the things I just listed."

She growled and threw a needle that pierced his shoulder.

"Shit! You crazy assed bitch!" He exclaimed pulling the needle out.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" She asked dangerously holding more needles in between her fingers.

Ike scowled and grumbled something along the lines of 'heffer', but Sheik didn't seem to hear him.

They waited until finally, Pit returned.

"Took you long enouth." Ike said.

"Sorry i'm late. My boss was yelling at me. Anyway, do you have the bodies?" Pit asked looking around.

Sheik pointed to a ditch near the forest entrance. Pit walked over and gasped.

"You do realize that I said dead _or alive_ right? These guys are all dead!" Pit gestured towards the bloody remains of the asassins all piled up like stones.

"Are they?" Asked Sheik.

"Must of not noticed." Said Ike.

They were both being sarcastic but Pit was oblivious to that fact.

" Can we go back now? I really need to get these cuts cleaned up." Sheik said.

"Yeah, and I need dry clothes or at least a towel!" Ike exclaimed staring angrily at Sheik.

"Oh, let it go already, would ya? At least I didn't almost kill you!...Well, I tried, but I lost my nerve..." Sheik said impatiently.

Pit pulled out a portal disk and tossed it in front of them. "That'll take you back to the mansion...oh and Sheik?"

She looked up.

"Zelda's awake...and she wants to see you." He said.

Sheik's eyes grew wide and she was about to say something, but the disk shot white light around them. It swirled around their bodies like a twister and then they were teleported back to the mansion.

They arived in the great hall. It was empty, but you could hear the voices of the other Smashers who were being loud as usual.

"Ugh. Could they be any louder?" Sheik asked.

"Probably." He shrugged.

They walked into the cafeteria. They immediately recieved many stares.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Ike growled at them.

They walked to the door at the back and went through it. They were on their way to the infirmary.

When they walked in, they saw the infirmary workers, Master Hand, and Zelda. Sheik turned around and walked back out. Ike looked around for her and then saw her leave.

"Where the hell are you going?" He said grabbing her arm.

"Away from her!" Sheik knew what Ike didn't. She had been a part of Zelda, and knew how the princess thought.

"You know what? I have put up with you long enouth! We are both required to get examined for injuries! You're not going to bail on me with this one!" Ike yelled dragging her back into the room.

"Ike, you Jackas-" Sheik was cut off.

"Let's not use that language around the princess." Said Master Hand.

Sheik scowled.

"It's alright. I just need to talk with you." Zelda said to Sheik.

She took in a deep breath and walked over to the princess.

"Hey Lyn!" Ike called loudly across the room, not caring if he was being obnoxious or rude.

"Yeah?" She asked walking over to him.

"I apparently need an exam to complete today's community service. Can you help me out here?" He asked.

"Sure. Follow me." She flipped back her long green pony tail and led him to the exam section of the large room.

Sheik scowled at him and he smirked.

"Later." He said.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" She hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." He mumbled.

Once they left, Sheik turned to Master Hand and Zelda.

"So?" She said impatiently.

"Oh...so you can speak?" Zelda said suprised and turned to Master hand. "Can she think like a normal person?"

"Excuse me! I'm right here and I can hear you! Jeez...do you take me for an idiot?" She said.

She heard familiar distant laughter and looked up to see that Ike had heard what Zelda said.

Sheik groaned. "Hurry up and spit it out, would ya?"

"Oh, right." She moved a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear. " I wanted to tell you that you need not worry anymore, because we will combine again soon and set things back to normal."

Sheik narrowed her eyes. "I figured you'd do this." She muttered. "No." She said aloud.

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "No?"

"No. I can't do that." She said.

"Oh, don't worry! We don't have to do that now! We can wait until later-"

"You don't understand! I refuse to combine at all!" She yelled.

"What?" Asked Zelda.

"Okay, let's try this! I. AM. NOT. GOING. TO. DO. IT." Sheik stated harshly.

Zelda turned to Master hand.

"Uh...Sheik. That decision is not up to you." Said Master Hand.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I took on your form, and I own your form." Zelda said.

"So, you're saying that you own me?" She screamed.

"No...well...yes. But-" Zelda began.

"But, nothing! You don't own me!" She was so angry, she was shaking. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. "You don't own me. And, you don't know what it's like, being a supressed half of someone. You lock me away like a suit of armor. You only use me when you are about to get your butt kicked or need some quality of mine. You don't know where I am while your form is present, do you?"

Zelda shook her head.

"I'M LOCKED AWAY IN THE DEPTHS OF MY SOUL! IT'S LIKE A BLACK ROOM WITH NOTHING IN IT! AND, ALL I DO IS SIT THERE AND DROWN IN PAIN AND SADNESS! IT'S LONELY AND CRUEL! BUT, YOU WOULDN'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW PAIN LIKE I DO. SURE, YOU'VE HAD YOUR HARD TIMES, BUT NOTHING LIKE ME! SO, TELL ME PRINCESS, WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE MY FREE WILL FROM ME TOO?" She was screaming out the words that she could never actually tell Zelda, before they split.

They were silent for a while, but then, Zelda stood up. She nodded to Sheik and did a quick curtsey to Master Hand before walking out of the infirmary.

"Sheik." Master Hand said once Zelda left. "You have to combine again. That's the way it has to be."

Sheik turned around and gave him the deadliest stare he would ever recieve in his life. Her red eyes flamed in anger and her hand instinctvely went to touch the dagger behind her back. Master Hand didn't speak another word. He, too, left.

Sheik then, plopped down in a chair and put her head in her hands, but winced when she remembered that they were cut up. She sighed and went over to Lyn who had just finished with Ike.

"Do what you have to." Sheik said holding up her palms for Lyn to see.

"So, what'd they say?" Asked Ike.

"Ike, why do you really care? Why do you keep acting like you give a damn about my feelings and what I think?"

He smiled."Don't know."

Sheik turned her back to him, smacking him with the spike on the end of her braid in the process.

"OW!" He exclaimed. Blood dripped down his arm. He winced and looked up at Lyn.

She laughed. "Oh wow. I have a feeling i'm going to be seeing you two in here a lot."

She grabbed both of them and dragged them into the examining room.

**Authors Letter**

**Dear Readers,**

**Another long one...oh well. But, anyways I need more people to review! **

**Oh, well the Author's Letter might have some completely unrelated topics that I just felt like talking about, so if you want to skip ahead to the next chapter...go right ahead.**

**Anyways, I went to a Paramore concert the day before yesterday, and now my legs hurt...actually, everything hurts...OUCH! Anyway, the concert was good. They are really the only rock band that I listen to. Most of the time, I'll be playing some rap, r&b, hip hop, or pop. **

**REMINDER****: The special chapter is coming up next. It's going to be embarassing moments that Ike and Sheik have gone through in their lives so far. I'm actually gonna start writing it now because its labor day weekend and I don't have shit to do but this...so on that happy note:**

**I hope everyone who reads this has a happy day...or night (depends on when you read this)**

**P.S. I must be going```````````````````````````````````````````````**

_Um...the author of this story is currently unavailible right now because me and Ike have a few words with her about her "special chapter". We'll be taking over her publishing from here._

_~ Sheik_


	4. Sheik and Ike: Taking Over

Sheik: We are here...as I said at the end of the previous chapter, we would be.

Ike: Yeah. The author is tied up right now and we're using her laptop.

Sheik: And we plan on running this chapter!

Ike: If she tries to delete it, we will hunt her down, tie her to a chair, and throw her in a river.

Sheik:...I thought we agreed that we would throw her in a lake?

Ike: Well..whatever. We'll throw her in a river, take her out, and then throw her in a lake.

Sheik: That's too much work!

Ike: Well, it was your idea!

Sheik: Oh, shut up!

Ike: ANYWAY...I just wanted to take the time to tell you ALL about Sheik.

Sheik: Wait! What?

Ike: Okay, first of all, I found out that she she used to have a chrush on-

Shiek: Umm...one second while I strangle him..

Ike: Wait, chill out! Anyway, she used to like -

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One moment while your party deals with some problems~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sheik: Okay...we're back.

Ike: That hurt. Too bad I can't strangle the bitch out of you!

Sheik: Yeah, too bad. I'm a bitch so you're going to have to live with it.

Ike: But, that's what I love about you. Your hot attitude.

Sheik: Shut up and stop trying to be a smartass. You're too much of a dumb ass to pull it off.

Ike: Yikes. And to think that I sometimes wonder why you don't have boyfriend. It's because no one can put up with your shit!

Sheik: Well, then why don't you have a girlfriend?

Ike: Because i'm trying to get one particular girl!

Sheik: Really? Who?

Ike: I'm not telling you!

Sheik: Well, is she pretty?

Ike: uh...yeah.

Sheik: Is she in the Smash Mansion?

Ike: Well...WHY DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?

Sheik: ...well...cause...uh...

Ike: Mind your own buisness and stay out of mine! Geez!

Sheik: Oh, please...you led us to the subject!

Ike: Okay, well now i'm leading us away from the subject...nosey bitch.

Sheik: Jackass! I'll kill you!

Ike: Well, get in line`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ One moment while your party deals with more problems~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ike: I hate you.

Sheik: You think i care?

Ike: ...No one ever loved you, did they?

Sheik: Huh?

Ike: That's why your so bitter and cruel..

Sheik: Oh, hell no! Who do you think you are, getting all fluffy on me!

Ike: It's true, isn't it?

Sheik: Fuck off.

Ike: Ouch...that hurt my feelings...

Sheik: Again; Do you think i care?

Ike: You know you care... You find me irresistable...

Sheik: No i don't!

Ike: Wow...why so sudden to answer? I'm starting to think you're obsessed with me...

Sheik: You wish...

Ike: So, Sheik...do you still like ****?

Sheik: I'm sorry what was that?

Ike: I said, do you still like ****?

Sheik: I can't understand you.

Ike: What the hell! It censors it out, every time I try to put his name!

Sheik: Oh yeah. I sort of blocked his name while I was strangling you...

Ike: Oh, you sneaky bitch...

Sheik: That's me. But, the main thing that I wanted to talk about is what has happened so far in the past week.

Ike: Oh, come on! That's boring.

Sheik: Nu uh!

Ike: Yeah huh!

Sheik: Oh, hush! As, I was saying, I wanted to point out something.

Ike: What?

Sheik: I've got a video clip of what happened in chapter three, near the end, where Ike is talking to Lyn.

Ike: Well, that's stupid! You can't actually show them the video!

Sheik: Yeah, but I mainly wanted to show you...I'll describe it to them anyways.

Ike: What does this have to do with anything?

Sheik: Shut the hell up and watch the damn video!

Ike: Whatever.

Sheik: Okay, here we see Ike calling Lyn over. She's asking him what he wants and he says he needs check up. And...right...about...here!

Ike: What? I didn't see anything.

Sheik: Here...let me rewind it. You see! Lyn is checking you out!

Ike: Oh, come on! No, she's not!

Sheik: Ha! I'll slow it down.

Ike:...well...that's not...WHERE DID YOU GET THIS VIDEO?

Sheik: I sort of broke into the security camera room and found this video of her trying to seduce you...

Ike: What?No! She is not!

Sheik: Oh, yes she is. She's putting on lip gloss and watching you walk away.

Ike: I...uh..ah. I'm out!

Sheik: What?

Ike: This is getting too weird for me!

Sheik: Ike!

Ike: Bye!

Sheik: Wait for me! Uhh...see ya later guys. Ike!

Ike: What?

Sheik: What do we do with the author?

Ike: Just leave her! She'll get out eventually!

Sheik: ...fine.

Ike: Hurry up! We still have community service tomorrow and we have to get up early!

Sheik: I'm coming! Sheesh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Your party has left~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Just proving a point!

**Okay, i'm back. A little shakey, but i'm back.**

**Disclaimer: Nintendo...you make enouth money, already. Do you really need to sue me? **

**I own nothing.**

**Advice: Don't document and then write about past embarassing moments about the characters in a fanfic. Just don't do it...**

**Back to the story:**

* * *

Sheik managed to somehow get up at six in the morning. She put on her uniform and walked to Ike's door. She banged loudly on it.

"Ike!" She called loudly. "Get up!"

She waited for him to say something back, but he didn't. She groaned. She knew that the other sleeping smashers wouldn't like what she was about to do.

"IIIIIKKKKKKEEEEEEEE!GET YOUR SORRY ASS UP AND READY! WE HAVE TO LEAVE! IIIIKKKKKEEEEE! I SWEAR I'LL KICK YOUR DOOR DOWN! GET UPPPPPP!" She screamed, while banging rapidly on the door.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ike called from the other side as Aether's blade busted out of his door.

Sheik jumped back and growled at the fact that he had tried to hit her, but managed to find some self control. She sat down against the wall.

About fifteen minutes later, Ike emerged from his room looking tired as ever. He pulled his sword out of the door and put it back in its sheath.

"What are we doing today?" Ike asked.

Sheik shrugged. "I don't even know where we're suposed to be."

"Well, that's helpful." Ike sighed. He sat down next to her.

"So, what? We wait here?" She asked.

"I don't know about you, but if they want me to do community service, then they can sure as hell come and get me." He replied.

Sheik smiled at the thought of Ike being dragged down the hall by Pit.

He chuckled beside her.

"What?" She asked him.

" Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how you freaked out when I took off your mask thingy." He said grinning.

"I did not freak out!" She exclaimed.

"Oh, yes you did! You completely got all self consious!"

"I am not self consious!"

"Chill...I'm not making fun of you or anything. I understand if you have a low self esteem."

"What? I don't have a low self esteem!" She hissed.

"Um..it seems that way to me." Ike snorted.

"How?"

"Well...you cover your face with that mask, you never let your hair out of that braid, you barely let any skin show, and you have never kissed anybody."

Sheik's eyes flared with anger. "I dress that way to help me in battle! And, how would you know if I've ever kissed anyone or not?"

"Oh, please. It's obvious. You've never kissed anyone! Admit it! Considering all that, you could be gay."

"WHAT?" She screamed. "I AM NOT GAY! YOU KNOW THAT!"

"No i don't." He said. " You aren't exactly that feminen. Face the facts. You are self consious, have a low self esteem, never kissed anyone, most likely suck at it, and you're probably gay."

Suddenly, Sheik took off her cowl, and grabbed Ike, and pulled his lips against hers. She kissed him deeply for a moment, and then pulled away.

"There!" She said. "I think that eliminates just about everything you just said about me!"

Ike was shocked and caught off guard. Both of their hearts were racing.

They were still very close. Sheik stared at him intently with dangerous beauty, and temptation took over.

Ike leaned forward closing the gap between them. Sheik wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands around her waist. Their reactions were so sudden, that they didn't have time to think. The only thing that was present in their minds, was the strong attraction they both felt as they roamed each other's mouths.

"Ike and Sheik. Please, report to the roof." Came a voice on the intercom, snapping them back to reality.

They quickly broke the embrace. Ike stood up abruptly and distanced himself from Sheik.

"Uh...what just happened?" Ike asked.

"Um. I-uh-well...we...I have no clue." She sighed.

"I mean, that was nothing. Right?" He asked.

"What? Oh...uh yeah. It was nothing. I was...trying to prove a point." She said looking down.

"Yeah. Point taken." He said.

She looked down the hallway. "We...we should get going."

"Right." He said.

Suddenly, Sheik disapeared in a burst of smoke.

"Wait for me idiot!" Ike said to no one. He sighed and walked down the hallway trying to clear his head.

**Later on the roof:**

Ike finally arived, after going up hundreds of stairs.

"Why are you out of breath?" Asked Pit.

"Well, excuse me if I can't fly or teleport instead of taking those long ass stairs!" He said panting.

"What are you talking about?" Said Pit. "There's an elevator."

"What? How come I didn't know that?" He exclaimed.

"Well did you ever think to look?" Pit mocked.

Ike sighed and looked around. He saw Sheik leaning against the railing. She had her cowl back on and was scowling at Pit. Ike figured that Pit had done something to piss her off.

Pit motioned for him to move next to Sheik. Ike just stood there.

"Hello? Stand over here!" Pit said.

"Um...no i'm good." Ike muttered. He alreadt felt awkward enouth.

Sheik sighed. "Get your ass over here!"

Ike looked at her like she was crazy. Had she forgotton what had just happened?

She grabbed his cape and yanked him next to her.

"Okay, Pit. What do we have to do?" She asked.

"Well, first, we have to wait for everyone else." He said.

"Everyone else?"

"Yeah, we have some more people joining us."

"Huh?" Ike said turning his attention from Sheik.

"When did that happen?" She asked.

Pit scratched his head sheepishly. "Don't ask me. Apparently more and more Smashers are getting in trouble."

So, Sheik and Ike waited.

" Why are you looking at me like that?" Sheik asked when she noticed that Ike had been gazing at her.

" Do you even remember what happened in the hallway?" Ike asked lowly.

"Of course!" Sheik hissed in a whisper. They were trying to be as quiet as possible about the subject.

"Well, then why are you acting like it never happened?" He said through gritted teeth.

"Because, in my mind, it didn't!" She said loudly. Pit turned to look at them.

Sheik sighed. "Let's just put this behind us. We'll let it be like..."

"Like it never happened." He finished for her.

"Exactly. It never happened."

"Okay. Me and you never ever in our entire lifetimes, have kissed each other. Does that sound about right?"

"Are you being sarcastic?" She asked.

"No!" Ike snorted.

"Okay, just checking. It's hard to tell with you lately."

He rolled his eyes.

"So this never happened, right?" Sheik said.

"What never happened?" He asked, looking confused.

"Good boy." She grinned.

Soon enouth, Samus,Wolf, Snake, and Lucario showed up.

"Well, well, well...Just how did you all end up with community service?" Master Hand said, emerging from the elevator.

Everyone stayed silent, except for Ike.

"We set fire to Ganandork." He said raising his hand.

"Dumbass..." Sheik muttered.

"Bitch." He hissed back.

"Oh, be quiet."

"Well, why don't you?"

"Because I told you to!"

"Well, I'm not shuting up until you do!"

"Oh, really? Because I'm not going to be quiet until you are!"

"Well, then I guess neither of us are going to stop!"

"I guess not!" She said hands on her hips.

"I hate you!" He spat.

"I hate you too!"

"Why are you copying everything I say?" He asked.

"I'm not copying everything you say!"

"You just did!"

"No I didn't."

He groaned. "I should never have never done that prank! Then, I wouldn't have to be paired with a stupid broad like you!"

Sheik brought her leg around and kicked him so hard in the stomach, that he flew into the railing. "Next time I'll kick lower!"

"THAT'S ENOUGTH!" Boomed Master Hand.

Ike stood up gripping his stomach, while scowling at Sheik.

"Now," The hand said. "Pit. Please read them their assignment."

"Sure thing." He said pulling out a piece of paper. "Okey Dokey. Samus and Lucario will be going to watch traffic for speeders, J-walkers, and stuff like that. Wolf is going to assist the elderly at an old folks ... Sheik, Ike, and Snake are going to investigate a gang opperation in downtown Smashville."

"WHAT?" Sheik screamed while smacking away Ike who tried to cover her mouth again. "WHY DO WE GET THE HARD OBJECTIVES? ALL THEY HAVE TO DEAL WITH IS COOKIE CUTTER STUFF!"

"Your punishment is determined by the severity of your crimes. You, Ike, and Snake attempted to injure another being and suceeded." Master Hand said.

"What'd you do Snake?" Ike asked.

"I shoved a PokeBall down one of Red's Pokemon's throat, making it empload on itself." He said bluntly.

"Oh, Okay. That's not demented at all..." Ike muttered.

Sheik huffed and crossed her arms while Ike smiled and moved to stand next to her.

"I know it never happened, but just in case you were to ever kiss me, you wouldn't be that bad at it." He wispered.

She scowled at him. "Why can't you go and flirt with someone else?"

"Because there aren't that many girls here, and you're the most fun." He smirked.

"Well, fuck off." She hissed.

He shrugged. "Fine. I'll just go talk to Samus."

"You do that..." She muttered.

* * *

**Epic chapter...sort of. Ike and Sheik are acting like nothing happened (well, Ike did kind of mention it at the end. Remember: I don't decide what happens...i tell it as it happens.**

**Welp, seeya later peeps.**

**-MarvelMe**


	6. Egyptian Horror

**I recieved a note taped to my window this morning. It said that Ike and Sheik would be coming to visit soon...CRAP!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**I tell it like it is...and here it is:**

Ike ended up flirting with Samus for a while until Pit said that they had to get to their assignment.

Sheik just rolled her eyes. They took an airship to downtown Smashville. Once they arrived, they were immediately introduced to something new; the ghetto side of Smashville. They were led to a secluded area in a building, which would be the place for them to sleep.

"This is a dump." Sheik muttered, looking at all of the cardboard boxes, broken glass, and a worn out, patched couch.

"It's the best we could do." Pit shrugged. " Oh, and that reminds me! Here!"

The angel handed Sheik an article of clothing with a plastic cover over it.

"Uh...why are you giving this to me?" She asked.

"It's your cover." Pit said.

"Huh?"

He sighed. "You're going to go to the cassino where the gang inhabits. You have to wear this."

"Why? What's wrong with what i'm wearing?" She asked.

"Sheik. You're dressed up like a ninja with your face covered up and a dagger behind your back. They would know ho you were automatically."

Sheik scowled. " Well, then, oh well! Let's call Samus and ask her to do it!"

"You commited the crime! You take the punishment! If you don't, then think of the consequences!"

Sheik bit her toungue and then groaned. "Fine!"

Sheik strode over to the couch and sat down. A cloud of dust rose around her. She rubbed her eyes and fanned it away. Ike sat down beside her, sending more dust into the air.

"Jerk..." She muttered.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing."

He sighed and then looked at the object in her lap.

"What's that?" He asked.

Sheik held it up as if it were an angry, venomous, snake.

"This is what I have to wear when we hit the cassino tonight."

"What?"

Sheik sighed. " Did you hear _anything_ that Pit said?"

"No...did you?"

"Yes! Well, some of it..."She leaned back on the couch.

" Well, i'm sure that Snake knows what we're supposed to do."

"SNAKE!" Sheik yelled causing Ike to cover his ears.

Snake appeared beside her. " What do you need?"

"What's the plan, again? We weren't listening."

Snake narrowed his eyes at her. " You're not going to like it."

"Just tell us." Ike said.

"Sheik, you have to go under cover into the cassino, wearing that." He pointed to the outfit.

"And, then you're going to seduce the the leader, get the info we need to make an arrest, and then Ike and I will circle around the buliding and get them."

Ike tried to hide it, but he was obviously dying of laughter.

"I'M NOT DOING THAT!" Sheik exclaimed.

"You have to." Snake said, looking over her shoulder at the sadisticly humored mercenary, who had fallen on the floor. "Ike...uh...are you okay?"

He tried to answer but just kept on laughing.

"OH SHUT UP!" She screamed, grabbing a lamp and throwing it his head. He ducked and it shattered loudly on the wall, which made him laugh even more.

Sheik turned to Snake. " I'd rather go to prison!" She spat.

He shook his head. " That's not an option and you know it."

She groaned loudly and knelt down next to Ike. " Stop laughing."

"I-can't!" He said.

She narrowed her eyes dangerously. " Then i'll make you."

She planted her fist in his stomach, knocking his breath away. He gasped and coughed.

He weezed a bit and then scowled at her."Quit doing that!" He said angrily.

She huffed and stood up. " Well, at least you stopped."

"I probably have internal injuries now!"

"Don't care!" She called walking out and slamming the door loudly.

Ike stood up and looked around the room. He grinned.

"What's in the bag?" He asked.

Snake shrugged. They walked over to the clothing and unzipped it.

When Ike saw it, he started laughing again. Snake stared at him. _Maybe __**I **__should try punching him in the stomach_, he thought.

**Later that night:**

"Sheik! Just come out!" Ike groaned.

"No!" She called from the other side of the door. She had put on her clothes and then refused to come out.

"Come on! It can't be that bad!" He sighed and leaned against the door.

"It is!"

"Please. We have to leave."

"You're gonna laugh!"

"No i'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

He sighed. " I promise that I won't laugh."

"Oh, yeah right!" She snorted.

"No. Seriously. I swear on everything I own..."

"That's not good enouth."

"Okay...I swear on my sister's life."

Sheik growled. " YOU ARE A TERRIBLE BROTHER! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT?"

"To get you to come out...anyway, i've heard it all before. I'm mean, rude, a jack ass, a dumbass, an asshole, a jerk, blah blah blah... Now come out!"

She opened the door abruptly knocking Ike backwards. "OW!"

Sheik had on gold leggings, a shiny golden long sleeved shirt and a silver plated had an intricate golden necklace around her neck. Her hair was out of its braid and in a side ponytail. She had Egyptian mkeup around her eyes and tll golden boots.

Ike cleared his throat and took a deep breath to keep from cracking up.

"What's with the Egyptian theme?" He manged to say.

"I don't know! The cassino has some Egyptian theme and i'm supposed to be a serve drinks! But, it's stupid and ugly and I really don't feel right without something covering my face!" She sighed.

He grinned. " I prefer you without it."

"Shut up."

She walked over and grabbed her dagger off of the couch.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like? I'm not going there without something to fight with." She said tucking it into one of her boots.

She tucked a few long, silver, needles into her sleeve.

"Well, are there any other weapons you're gonna need?" Ike asked sarcastically.

She shook her head. "Nope, that's it."

Snake walked in. " Are you ready to-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! Whatever! Let's go!" Sheik said shoving him out of her way.

"I can hardly recognize her." Snake said.

Ike grinned. " Please, don't make me laugh."

"Whatever." Snake walked out.

Ike grabbed his sword and put it in its sheath. "Wait up!"

**Authors Letter:**

**Sorry, not much happened, but trust me...the next chapter will be better.**

**Also, I was thinking about Sheik's outfit and I thought, "Never in my life would I wear that."**

**And then I felt a new respect for Sheik. "If she could suck it up and wear something that embarassing, then why can't we acheive world peace?"**

**Just kidding...**

**Welp, laterz...**

**-MarvelMe**


	7. Conversation With A Drug Dealer

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing! NOTHING!**

***sob...I WANT TO OWN SOMETHING! WHAAA!**

**Okay, I have once again composed myself. =l**

**STORY! PLAY! NOW!**

Sheik stormed angrily into the parking lot of the cassino. Ike and Snake tried to catch up.

"What's the rush?" Ike called. " Are you excited?"

Sheik turned around and glared at him. " I want to get this over with, and if you can't shut your mouth, then i'll make sure that _you're_ the one in this ridiculous outfit serving drinks!"

Snake stepped in. " Uh...how's your earpiece working?"

Sheik stepped back a bit and then spoke into her ear ring. " Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, we hear you." Snake said. " If you need anythng just talk to us through it."

She turned and stormed off again towards the back door. She took a deep breath and opened it.

_Oh, dear God, no_, She thought as she saw about fifty other women dressed like Egyptians. They all walked around serving drinks and chatting with the customers.

"What are you doing here?" Came a voice from behind her. Sheik instintively whipped around and pulled out her needles.

But, it was only a woman with a costume on, also. Sheik quickly slid them back in her sleeve.

"You need to get out there and work!" She said pushing her along and giving her a tray of drinks.

Sheik let out a sigh of relief. No one had discovered her yet.

She walked past a curtain only to reveal a huge room with a bar, gamblers, criminals, and the occasional pimp.

"Great." Sheik muttered grumpily.

" Hey! Put a smile on that face! Look like you're enjoying yourself!" The woman boomed.

Sheik scowled, but then managed to plaster a smile on her face.

"Better." The woman nodded, and then walked off to yell at someone else.

Sheik quickly returned to frowning and walked into the cassino. She put her finger to her earing. "How do I know who this guy is? I don't have a face or a name!"

"Well, he's most likely going to be in the VIP section." Snake said.

"Okay, well then where's the VIP section?" She hissed.

"I don't know. Look for it."

"Well, thanks for the help..." She grumbled sarcastically.

"No problem." He replied.

_Does anyone get sarcasm anymore? _She sighed and walked around, scanning for the VIP section.

"Excuse, me. Can I get a drink over here?" One guy asked.

"Fuck off!" She hissed and continued searching.

Finally, she found a section blocked by velvet ropes and a few buff looking bouncers. She tried to move past them, but they shoved her back.

"You can't go back there." One spoke.

Sheik cursed mentally, and then faked another smile. "I'm serving drinks back there." She said.

"Sorry. No one's allowed. No matter what you're serving." He said blocking her path again.

He towered over her, but Sheik could have easily taken him. " Please. I'm just doing my job." She said.

"Really, you need to leave-"

"Hey! Let her in! We could use a few drinks!" A man called from inside the VIP section.

The bouncer growled, but moved aside. " Go in."

Sheik smiled and walked into the section. She had to admit, the place was really nice. It had platnum plated walls, neon lights flashing everywhere, loud music, purple carpet, and black leather chairs. But, what really caught her attention, was the mob in the middle of the room.

They had M-16's, AK-47's, and Scar 308 assault rifles on the table. There was a man in a black suit and shades that sat in a chair in front of the guns. Sheik assumed he was the leader of the operation. The others wore grey bandanna's around their heads.

She ignored the guns and walked towards them, holding out the tray of drinks. When the tray was empty, she saw that the the man the leader grabbed her wrist and made her sit next to him.

She briefly lost lost her smile, but put it back up again when she saw him wink at her.

She wanted to punch the hell out of him.

"So," He said. " How did someone like you end up working at a place like this?"

" I got into a bit of trouble with the law." She said. It was truth. She put her finger to her earing, so that Snake and Ike could hear what was going on.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. " Because we tend to bring trouble, also."

She turned towards the guns. "Like those?" She asked.

He followed her gaze. " Oh, the guns? No, that's not even half of what we do."

" Then, what do you do?" She asked. "Surely nothing that big."

He smirked. " We've got our own buisness. We make billions."

"Buisness...What kind?" She asked. She was trying to dig information out of him.

" All kinds. We run the streets." He said proudly.

"Mmhm." She said bored. He noticed her short attention span.

"You know city hall?" He said. " Well, we sold dope over there, right under the mayor's nose. He didn't even suspect nothing. And, even if he would have, there ain't nothing he could do about it. We are always packing." He held up an AK-47.

"It pays billions?" She asked.

He nodded. " Well, billions to me. You see, I run the operations. This city would be nothing without me. Of course, the people who work under me get their share."

"I wish I could make money like that." She said. He ran his hand over her leg. She tensed up and bit her tongue to keep from cussing him out.

"I could give you anything you wanted. For a small price, of course." He smiled at her.

Outside, Ike and Snake listened in shock.

"She did it. She actually got him to spit it out. Wait, what kind of drug dealer tells everthing about his operation to a woman?" Snake said.

Ike was too busy walking to the back door.

"Where are you going?" Snake asked.

"He's putting the moves on my woman, and i'm pretty sure that she's about to beat the shit out of him." He said angrily. He didn't realize that he had just reffered to her as 'his woman'.

Snake got up and followed him quickly to the air vent that was connected to the VIP section. Ike sliced it open with Aether and crawled through it. Snake followed, but they both jumped up when they heard the sound of gunshots.

Sheik had grabbed her needles and sent them through the gang member's throat. He screamed in agony and rage.

The other gang members fired their bullets at her, but she teleported out of range. She landed on the bar, and flipped off of it to land a kick in one of their heads. She punched threw a few punches and kicks at them too. She gasped when the heel of her boot cut into their skin.

_There's an advantage_, she thought proudly. She then, lunged at them spinning with her heels. Blood splatterd on the floor and the people around her screamed. The bouncers ran in and grabbed her. She teleported them up into the air, dropping them on the then grabbed onto a bar on the ceiling.

The bouncers fell and crashed on the ground in a heap. But, more gang members came into the room._ Oh, shit_, She thought. They aimed their guns at her and she closed her eyes, prepared for impact.

Then, as they pulled the triggers, Ike busted out of the vent, blocking the bullets with his sword and he spun raidly slicing flesh and knocking people into walls. Snake then, fell from the vent too and threw grenades in every direction. Everything exploded and Sheik dropped to the ground.

"WE NEED THEM ALIVE!" She screamed.

She couldn't see much of anything but grey billowing fog.

Then, someone grabbed her from behind. She dropped to the ground, slid back between their legs, and wacked them in the back of the neck, knocking the person out.

"Hello!" She called annoyed. " I can't see anything!"

She walked around till she tripped on something. A hand caught her.

"Be careful." Ike said.

"It's kind of hard to walk in heels!" She hissed.

She suddenly grabbed her dagger and threw it into the smoke. She heard a blood curdling scream.

Ike sighed. "Let's go."

Sheik grabbed the dagger out of the man's leg and went back to Ike. " How do we get out of here?" She asked.

"We find Snake, I guess." He said.

Sheik held onto his cape. "SNAKE!" She screeched.

Ike flinched. " Bloody hell, woman! Can you get any louder?"

She scowled at him. Snake emerged from the smoke near them.

"Let's go. The police will be here soon." He said.

"Well, where's the exit?" Sheik asked.

"Let's make one." Ike said grabbing his sword. He threw it powerfully to their left and they heard a booming sound. Then, they saw huge gap in the wall.

"That works." Snake muttered. They all ran out quickly.

Sheik tucked her dagger away. "Are we done here?" She asked taking out her earrings and tossing them on the ground.

"Well, we should wait for the police to arrive, but if you really-"

Sheik walked off before Snake could finish the sentence.

"I'm out too." Ike said following her.

She sighed when she saw him approach her. " I'm assuming you want me to teleport you back?"

"Duh."

She grabbed him in a choke hold and they teleported back to the hideout. He shoved her off and scowled. " Do we really have to stay here tonight?" He asked.

"Hell if I am!" She strode into the bathroom and quickly changed back into her regular clothes.

**Later that night:**

Ike, Sheik, and Snake all went to sleep. They were completly unaware that someone was watching them through a camera installed in the room.

"What do you think?" A figure asked.

"Hm...I think...that these two will be more of a challange then I thought." The other figure replied.

"So, what's the plan?"

The figure peered closely at the screen. " We strike when their backs are turned."

" But, when will they let their guard down?" The other figure asked.

"The two are becoming emotionally attatched to each other. I can feel it. That's when they'll be careless."

"So, we wait?"

"Yes...we wait."

**Authors Letter:**

**Creepy...Anyway, I have locks on my windows and doors and a baseball bat with me. I'm prepared for whatever! **

**Now, i'm going to lock this story away so that Sheik and Ike can't find it! I want to see how this plays out, wihtout them seeing that last part, and i'm sure you do too!**

**Well, I'll see you later!**

**-MarvelMe**


	8. Sheik and Ike: Taking Over 2

Sheik: Hello everybody! Guess who's back?

Ike: Idiot. They can see your name when you say something...

Sheik: Shut up dumbass! You're ruining my introduction!

Ike: Your calling me a dumbass, when you can't even figure out something that simple?

Sheik: Hush, and let me talk!

Ike: Whatever.

Sheik: Anyway...the author hid the previous story from us, so that we can't see what she wrote!

Ike: Yeah, the stupid bitch!

Sheik: Oh, you're just mad because she hit you with a bat!

Ike: Hey! That hurt!

Sheik: You're supposed to be a mercenary! So, how the hell does the wack of a bat from some random chick, affect you!

Ike: I think it broke my nose!

Sheik: She wasn't even that strong!

Ike: It was metal!

Sheik: Ha! You're just lucky that I knocked her out before she could swing again!

Ike: Fuck you!

Sheik: Whatever. As I was saying-

Ike: Shh!

Sheik: Excuse you-

Ike: Shh!

Sheik: I'm trying to-

Ike: Shh!

Sheik: I'm trying to-

Ike: Shh!

Sheik: LET ME SPEAK, GOD DAMNIT!

Ike: Jeez, woman! Do you not get that 'shh' means shut the fuck up?

Sheik:...I want to murder you...

Ike: You love me too much to pull it off!

Sheik: Wanna bet?

Ike: Actually, i do.

Sheik: Fine. Hand me your sword so I can kill you.

Ike: I honestly don't think that would work out.

Sheik: Just hand it over!

Ike: Okay, but just remembered that you asked for it.

Sheik: Oh, please. You're just- WHOA!

Ike: Ha! I tried to warn you! Oh, and for those of you who didn't see that, my sword's weight made her fall on her face.

Sheik: OW! How the hell do you you use this thing? Are you like Rambo or something?

Ike: I'm _really_ strong.

Sheik: For real? Cause you aren't even all that buff.

Ike: Oh shut up! Get back to the killing thing!

Sheik: Well, I guess I'll have to use something of mine to kill you.

Ike: Ooh! Try the dagger!

Sheik: Right. Wait! Why are you making suggestions?

Ike: Because for one, you're not going to kill me. And, for two, it's sexy when you have the dagger.

Sheik: WILL YOU STOP DOING THAT?

Ike: Doing what?

Sheik: ONE MINUTE YOU ARE ACTING LIKE A COMPLETE ASSHOLE, AND THEN THE NEXT, YOU'RE BEING PERVERTED OR REFRENCING SOMETHING ABOUT ME TO HOT OR SEXY!

Ike: Your point?

Sheik: Stop playing me like that!

Ike: I don't know what you're talking about.

Sheik: Yes you do! You say those things to get on my nerves!

Ike: No I don't.

Sheik: You see! There you go lying again!

Ike: I didn't lie! I say what's on my mind! And, if I think that you're beatiful, then i'm gonna say it!

Sheik: You think i'm beatiful?

Ike: W-well...I did say _if_.

Sheik: Yes or no?

Ike: Yes! I mean no! I mean-UGH! What, am I being interragated?

Sheik: Ha! I think that _you're_ the one obsessed with _me_!

Ike: I'm not-HEY! DON'T STEAL MY LINES!

Sheik: Oh, pipe down. Besides, I think I kind of like you.

Ike: R-really?

Sheik: Yeah, really. Ever since we kissed, I've been thinking about you.

Ike: You have? Because i've been thinking a lot about that too, and-

Sheik: HA! YOU ACTUALLY FELL FOR IT?

Ike:...

Sheik: Wow, you're more gullable than I thought! Looser!

Ike:...

Sheik: Ike?

Ike: You know what? Fuck you. You're a real mean ass bitch.

Sheik: Like you aren't one too?

Ike: Well at least I never led you on!

Sheik:...W-well, I didn't think it would affect you...

Ike: It doesn't!

Sheik: Then, why are you getting all mad about it?

Ike: I'M NOT MAD!

Sheik: Okay, fine!

Ike:Fine!

Sheik:...

Ike:...

Sheik:...sorry...

Ike: Huh?

Sheik: I said i'm sorry...

Ike: Why?

Sheik: Because I guess I hurt your feelings...

Ike: YOU DIDN'T HURT MY FEELINGS!

Sheik: Then, what the hell did I do to upset you?

Ike: Just...let it go. It's nothing now, I guess.

Sheik:_ WHAT'S _NOTHING?

Ike: I don't know!

Sheik: What do you mean, you don't know?

Ike: I-just-uh-AH! This is too frustrating!

Sheik: Yeah! It is!

Ike: Well then let's leave!

Sheik: Good fucking idea! Let's go!

Ike: Is the author dead?

Sheik: No. She'll wake up in a little bit.

Ike: Okay, cool. Later guys.

Sheik: Bye people. Oh, and let MarvelMe know that we'll see her soon!

Ike: Oh, shit! I hear sirens!

Sheik: No way! The heffer must have bought a security system!

Ike: I guess so!

Sheik: Let's bounce!

Ike: Good call!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Your party has left~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	9. Interagation: Samus Style

**DAMNIT! IT DIDN'T WORK! I EVEN GOT A SECURITY SYSTEM!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Fuck Sheik and fuck Ike! Umm...scratch that!**

**PLAY STORY!**

"I swear, it's been torture! I can't stand him!" Sheik complained.

"Well, what's wrong with him?" Samus asked.

" Oh, I could go on and on! He's jackass, a dumbass, a jerk, he's complicated, he sends mixed signals about everything, he always says what's on his mind, he never stops tormenting me, he-"

Samus snickered and looked behind Sheik. Sheik followed her gaze and turned around quickly only to see Ike mimicking her every move.

"Fuck off!" She said shoving him, as he laughed.

"Oh, I enjoy watching you suffer." He said with a sigh.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU COME FROM?" She yelled.

He raised an eyebrow. "I figured you'd be happy to see me."

"Why would I ever be happy to see you?"

"Well, maybe because you're obsessed with me?" He winked.

"Sure." She muttered.

"Wait, did I hear you right? Did you just admit it? Wow, I guess you are no longer in denial!"

"Wow, I guess you finally lost all of your common sense!" She remarked.

"Ouch...that one hurt." He put a hand to his chest as if she had just stabbed him.

Sheik rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god." Samus said snapping Ike and Sheik out of their retorts. " You two?"

"What?" Ike asked.

Samus' eyes were wide. " No way!"

"No way, what?" Sheik asked confused.

"You two like each other!" Samus boomed in the hallway.

"WHAT?" They both yelled at the same time.

"How did I not see this before?" She said aloud.

"Whoa whoa whoa! We don't like each other!" Ike said.

"Yeah! I hate him!" Sheik exclaimed.

"How do you know?"

"Huh?"

"How do you know that you don't like each other?"

"Because...well...I don't know! I mean we just DON'T!" Ike said.

Samus grinned and grabbed the two people."You're coming with me!"

She started dragging them down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Sheik asked franticly trying to break free from the bounty huntress' grasp.

"For real!" Ike commented. He tried to break free, but failed as Sheik had.

"Come on Samus! Let go!" Sheik pleaded.

"Nu uh! I've got a few questions to ask you."

"Damnit!" Ike said trying to pry her arm off of his.

"Ike! You're supposed to be super strong! How can you not get away!" Sheik hissed.

"I don't know! This girl is like some kind of body builder or something!" He said.

They finally gave up trying to break free and let Samus drag them to her dorm.

The room was all black except for a bright lamp in the middle. It lit up a table and chair under it.

"This kiddies, is my interagation table." She said dragging them through.

She grabbed Ike and shoved him into a closet. "Hey-" He began, before Samus pressed a button and it slid shut.

Sheik backed up away from her looking for the door. Her red eyes glowed brightly casting and eerie glow on her face.

But, she was rushed by Samus and found herself sitting in a chair at the metal table.

Samus sat across from her. " So, are you ready?"

"Ready for what? Samus! What the hell are you doing?" She yelled.

"I'm going to get answers out of you two, no matter what. Now," She said putting something on the table. It was a small, compact machine with a digital screen. It also had a long cable with a spike on the end. " I'm going to ask you a few questions and this thing will tell me if you're lying or not."

"Um, you do realize that their's nothing keeping me here, right?" She said getting up.

"Wrong." Samus said pressing a button. Two metal bars came out of the chair, wrapping around Sheik and slaming her back in her seat. She yelped when two more bars came out of the table, wrapping around her wrists and locking her hands in place.

"Oh, come on!" Sheik said desprately. "Let me go!"

"Save your breath."Samus said.

Sheik sighed and then looked around. "Is this really what you do in your spare time?"

"Yeah. It's a hobby of mine." Samus said.

Sheik snorted but then gasped when she felt a sharp pain on her wrist.

Samus had took the pointy end of the cable and stuck into Sheik's skin.

"Are you crazy?" She screamed.

"No. I just want answers."

"Well, you could have just ASKED!"

"Well, what fun would that be? Besides, how would I tell if you're lying or not?"

Sheik sighed and banged her head on the table.

"Okay, first question." She turned a knob on the machine. "Do you think Ike is hot?"

"WHAT? NO!" Sheik yelled.

Ike could hear them through the door. He moved closer to it to try and evesdrop.

"Hmm." Samus said writing something down on a sheet of paper. "Do you harbor any affectionate feelings for Ike?"

"NO!"

Samus wrote something down again, as she continued to do with every question.

"Have you kissed Ike?"

Ike held his breath. _Don't tell her, you idiot!_

"H-Huh? I um...NO!" She said quickly. Ike let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you wish to kiss Ike?"

"Um. No."

Ike smiled at that one. _Obsessed._

"Do you have a crush on Ike?"

"NO!"

"Do you think Ike has a crush on you?"

"What? How should I know?"

Ike laughed out loud.

"Final question. Are you secretely happy being around Ike when you have community service together?"

"No."

"Alright." Samus said standing up. She walked over to the door, grabbed Ike, and unlocked Sheik's restraints. Sheik was about to bolt, but before she knew it, she was in the dark closet.

"Oh God." She groaned.

Samus threw Ike into the chair and locked him in place like Sheik.

He sighed and leaned his head back. "Let's get this over with so I can leave-ow!" Samus put the spike in his wrist and turned the machine on again.

"First question. Do you think Sheik is hot?" Samus asked.

He smiled nd called out loud so tht Sheik could hear him. "YES, I THINK SHEIK IS HOT."

She rolled her eyes and pressed her ear against the door.

" Do you harbor any affectionate feelings towards Sheik?"

"No."

"Have you ever kissed Sheik?"

"NO, NO, NO! NEVER EVER!" He said quickly.

"Do you wish to kiss Sheik?"

He looked away. "No."

"Do you have a crush on Sheik?"

"Uh...nooo." He said getting unconfortable with the questions.

"Do you think Sheik has a crush on you?"

"Do I think Sheik is obsessed with me? Yes. Does she have a crush on me? Probably not."

"Okay, final question. Are you secretly happy being around Sheik when you have community service together?"

He took his time with that one. They had been dealing with a LOT of stuff lately. They were put in life threatening situations by the government and they couldn't do anything about it. But, he couldn't see himself doing that with anyone else but her. They had fun through everything, so wasn't that what made the whole thing worth while? He had to admit that she was one of the most entertaining people he knew.

"Yes." He said with a nod.

Sheik gasped. What was going through his mind? The past week had been torture, and he came out and said that he enjoyed being with her?

Her stomach was imediately filled with an odd feeling and her head went sort of fuzzy. _What's wrong with me?_

"Okay, you two can leave now. Unless, you want to see the results." Samus said standing up and dragging Sheik next to Ike.

Sheik looked at him and felt another rush of emotion fill her.

"Well, I want to know." Ike said turning to Sheik and giving her a wink.

For some reason, it affected her. _Why am I reacting to that?_

Samus grinned and pulled out the paper. "The results are-

**CLIFFHANGER! *maniacle laughter**

**Are you thirsty for more? **

**P.S. Sorry about mistakes! My Word expired a long time ago and I can't find the bootleg software! Anyway, I have to use word pad and it doesn't have a spell check. Also, my A key jams sometimes! Stupid laptop! Bear with me!**

**Laterz my babays...**

**~MarvelMe**


	10. Fun In The Helicopter

**I own NOTHING, kiddies! (Well i came up with the plot)**

**Anyway, here's the story! (This one's gonna be a little different :)**

**I know...I'm evil. But hey, you might actually like it.**

**Enjoy friends.**

"Okay, the results are-" Samus was cut off by the intercom.

"Sheik and Ike, please report to the roof for your next mission." It said.

They groaned in unison.

"Oh, come on! I wanted to hear this!" Ike said.

"Just hurry up and tell us!" Sheik rushed.

"Hmm...On second thought..."Samus said examing the papers."I think i'll save these for later."

"What?" They both exclaimed.

"Yeah, you guys are one case...that I think i'll leave alone." Samus smiled.

"Wait! So, you're telling me that you forced us through that for nothing?" Ike yelled.

"Hey, don't get snappy with me, pretty boy! It's just better not to know some things! Trust me!"

"Whatever! This whole situation is stupid and jacked up! I'd rather be in community service right now!" He growled and then turned down the hallway. When he was out of earshot, Sheik turned to Samus.

"So...now that Ike is gone, what'd it say?" Sheik asked.

"Nice try." Samus grinned.

"Oh, God damnit!" Sheik cursed and turned down the hall after Ike.

**About 3 hours later:**

"Why me?" Sheik whined.

"Because, I said so! Just do it!" Ike growled.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?

"Okay, how many times have I saved your life?"

Sheik thought for a moment. "I don't know, like four or something."

"Well, then you owe me! Plus, this is your fault!"

She sighed."Yeah. You're right."

"Okay! NOW GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" He screamed, dangling out of the helicopter.

"Okay! Geez, i'm coming!" She said.

She tried reaching out to him but he was too far away.

"Ike! Grab onto my chain!" She said throwing it his way.

He grabbed it but cried out when the tip shocked him. "YOU BITCH!" He screamed.

"Oh...forgot about that one. Sorry." She said, smile thankfully hidden by her cowl.

"OKAY, WELL HELP!" He said fingers slipping.

She teleported over to where he was dangling. She sat on the edge casually.

She yawned and then looked down at him. "I'm sorry. Did you forget the magic word?"

"FUCK YOU!" He spat.

"Nope, that's not it." She glanced at her nails.

"PLEASE!" Ike screamed as his hand slipped and he started falling.

Sheik just sat there and watched him scream as he dropped.

After about 4 seconds, the ninja teleported down, grabbed him, and then teleported him back up. He was still screaming when he appeared inside the helicopter.

Sheik's furious laughter snapped him back to reality.

He was panting like crazy, trying to get over what had just happened.

They had been on their way to their next assignment for community service in the helicopter, when Sheik pressed a button that sent Ike bursting side ways out of his seat and off of the air craft. He managed to grab onto the rim of the copter, but couldn't pull himself up.

He scowled at her through his quick breaths, and then looked away from her. When Sheik stopped laughing, and Ike stopped talking, she grew bored.

"What, are you ignoring me now?" She asked.

He didn't answer. He just kept his gaze straight at the pilot's head.

"Hello?" She waved a hand in front of his face. He gave her an annoyed glance and then turned away.

Sheik narrowed her eyes. _He can't keep that up. He's Ike. It's his nature to talk to me._

She sighed and looked out the window. As she watched the clouds go by, she thought of a way to occupy herself. She pulled out a rubber band and aimed it at Ike's face. She giggled to herself as she did this. When she was in the perfect postion, she shot it at him.

But, to her suprise, he smacked it away before it could touch him. She huffed and crossed her arms.

About half an hour passed and Sheik was bored out of her mind. She went through many 'Are we there yet?' episodes with the pilot until he finally snapped and screamed for her to shut the hell up. She growled, but stopped talking.

She knew where they were headed for. They were going to the ancient ruins to investigate some things. Apparently, that was the place where all of those asassins in the forest originated from. Sheik just hoped they wouldn't be there long.

Out of bordom, she tilted her head back and forth until something caught her eye. Something she couldn't resist.

Buttons.

She reached out to push a shiny blue one, but someone grabbed her hand.

"Don't even think about it." Ike said in a deadly tone.

"Yay! You returned to planet earth!" She exclaimed.

"I hate you." He said.

"No you don't."

"Well...I don't like you."

"Yes you do."

"...You get on my nerves."

Sheik snorted. "Can't argue with that one."

He smiled slightly. "You know what's funny?"

"Humor me." She said looking out the window.

"No matter what you do, I can't bring myself to hate you. And, no matter what _I _do, you can't bring yourself to _not_ hate me." He said with a humorless smirk.

Sheik turned to look at him, suprised by what he said. "Ike, I don't hate you."

He raised an eyebrow.

"I caught you didn't I? If I hated you, I would have let you drop and die." She said.

His smile soon turned to a smirk. "That's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

She shrugged. "Whatever."

"You do realize that this means that you're coming to terms with your obsession with me, don't you?" He said putting his face close to hers.

She knew that he was only kidding, but she could feel herself blushing. _Wait! I don't blush!_

Luckily, it was hidden by her cowl. She looked at him with a sudden flood of emotion.

_Is it hot in here or what?_ Sheik thought. _Oh, no! What am I saying! We're in a helicopter!_

Ike saw her eyes grow large and had a mental evil laugh. _I am so going to love this! _He thought.

He leaned in closer and pulled down her cowl. But, she didn't push him away or stop him. She just sat frozen. _Damnit! Do something! Don't just sit there like an idiot!_ She screamed at herself.

But, she didn't move. Not even when Ike's mouth was so close to hers. And then, Sheik finally leaned in to close the gap between them.

But, Ike pulled away just as she did that. "Do you honestly think that i'd kiss you?" He wispered with an evil grin on his face. She just sat there and gaped at him.

He errupted in loud laughter, gripping his stomach. Sheik looked away in shame._ Do I have ANY self control? _She screamed mentally.

Ike continued in one of his infamous laughing spasms, but Sheik didn't punch him in the stomach this time. She just sat there and looked at the ground.

When he finally stopped laughing, he looked up and saw that Sheik wasn't humored.

_What the hell is up with her?_ He thought._ I mean, she didn't honestly get upset over that. She couldn't have._

Then, Sheik turned to look at him with the most dazzling smile he had ever seen. He almost stopped breathing. He had never seen her smile before. It made her look, almost innocent. Almost because it had a deadly hint in it. But, Ike didn't notice that. He was so wrapped in her smile that he didn't see her press a button.

Ike was blasted sideways out of his seat and sent back to where they started an hour ago.

**Okay, I just wanted to show you what goes on with them on their way to the mission. I mean I usually will just skip that to the part where they get to their destination, but I decided not to.**

**Also, I skipped the whole revealing answers thingy a little fast, but I can't give them all the information, can I? ;) **

**Hope you liked that short episode thingy. I liked writing it.**

**And also, there's this cool new thing called reviewing...you should try it.**

**Just kiddin. Anyways, I just wanted to thank ALL of my reviewers. From new to old. I do see you guys.**

**Laterz...**

**~MarvelMe**

**P.S. Next chapter has ACTION! Woot! Woot!**

**

* * *

**Oh and there is also a picture of Sheik on my profile. It's really good fan art and it's how I see her when I write these.


	11. Jump

**I'm back and I still don't own shit...**

**And if you didn't read it in the last chapter, I found an awsome picture of Sheik and the link is on my profile.**

**P.S. This content may be disturbing to you. I mean, if it is, then I did a good job at writing it. if it isn't, then oh well. At least I tried.**

**Play da story!**

Shek and Ike both got out of the helicopter pissed. Sheik was mad at herself more than she was mad at Ike.

_Maybe I should have thought that through... _Ike thought. He rubbed his shoulder. That time, he had been slammed into the edge of the doorway of the helicopter. He figured something was broken, but he didn't bring it up. He just stayed quiet as they observed the desert-like land.

The only problem was, he couldn't concentrate on a thing because he kept thinking about Sheik's smile. Even as he was being launched out of his seat, his thoughts rotated around that.

He looked over at her. She had her cowl back on, to Ike's disapointment. He was really starting to get annoyed at that. _Why can't she just take the stupid thing off? She's freaking gorgeous! _He thought. _And, why can't she smile more often? That smile..._

"Ike!" Sheik said angrily, snapping him out of his daze.

"What?" He asked.

"Could you stop staring at me like that? You're making me uncomfortable!"

"How?"

"Y-you just are!"

"Whatever. Fine." He shielded his eyes from the blazing sun. " What are we supposed to be doing again?"

Sheik scanned the area. "We're supposed to be looking for some kind of entrance to their hideout."

"Okay, what about that?" He pointed to the place where Galleom had self-destructed during the the Subspace Emissionary.

The place was only chunks of rock and dust, plus a big hole where it had caved in.

"Wouldn't that place be a little too obvious?" Sheik said.

"Well, maybe they're stupid." Ike snorted.

"Maybe..." Sheik narrowed her eyes at something in the wreckage.

"I saw something move." She stated. Ike followed her gaze.

"What was it?" He asked.

"I don't know."

"Was it an animal?"

"I don't think so..."

"You don't think so?"

"I didn't get a good look at it."

"Well, shit! It could have been anything! Like trash blowing around or something!"

Sheik simply shrugged. "Well, that's our best bet. I don't see any other possible hideouts around here."

Ike sighed. "Whatever. Let's do it."

He jumped off of the ridge they were standing on and down to where the shattered temple was. Sheik teleported down after him.

Sheik examined the large hole where it caved in. "How do we get down there?"

"We jump." Ike said.

Sheik looked at him like he was crazy. "That's not funny."

" It's not supposed to be. I'm dead serious. Just jump." He said walking over to the edge.

"Wait! Ike!" Sheik said grabbing his cape. "I don't think that's a good idea!"

"Why not?"

"Well...it's dark and we don't know who or what is living down there! I mean, what if there's-"

"You're scared." He stated.

"No!"

"Don't lie."

"I'm not!"

Ike sighed. "Can you teleport?"

"No. I wouldn't know where i'm teleporting to." She said quietly.

Suddenly, Ike grabbed her and pulled her closer.

"Just jump, okay?" He wispered.

"No-"

"Trust me. Nothing bad will happen."

"Yeah right."

"I promise."

"That won't work, Ike. I know what you're trying to do, and trust me. I won't ever fall for that again." She said pushing him away.

He smiled and held his hand out. "You still have to jump."

Sheik groaned. "Isn't there another way down?"

"Not unless you want to _fall_ down."

She hesitated, but took his hand.

"If I die then it's your fault."

"Yeah, I know." He said leaning over the edge.

"On three?" Sheik asked.

"On three." He confirmed. "One...two...three."

They both jumped.

The fall seemed longer but it was actually five seconds. When Sheik was close enouth to see the bottom, she grabbed onto Ike and teleported them down in a burst of smoke.

"See. That wasn't so bad." Ike said. "Uh, Sheik?"

"What?"

"You can let go of me now." He said looking down at Sheik who was still latched onto him.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" She said pulling away.

"Once again, I can't see a thing." He said.

Sheik looked around. "That's strange. For some reason, I can't see either."

"Aw. Sheik's pretty red eyes didn't pull through this time. Bummer."Ike said.

"Fuck you." She looked up only to see a tiny dot of light. That was the top of the hole.

"Wait a second..." he said pulling something out of his pocket. " I've got matches."

"For real?" Sheik asked.

"Yeah. I think these are from when we set Ganandork on fire."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Light it up!"

"Don't push me, bitch! I don't like being rushed!" He hissed.

Sheik sighed. "You did this the last time, too."

"Shut up."

"Whatever."

Ike struck a match and it flamed perfectly.

"You see? I can acomplish stuff." He said. She rolled her eyes.

He moved the match up but was struck with fear when he saw what was in the place. Never before had either of them been so deeply disturbed.

"Holy shit." He said.

"Oh God." Sheik said squinting at the sight.

Along the wall, different organs and body parts were nailed to the walls. Eyeballs, scalps of hair, and intestines were among those. Blood covered everything like paint.

Sheik's stomach churned at the sight. She averted her eyes but it didn't help.

Ike stepped back and grabbed Sheik's arm. "Let's get out of this place."

She jerked herself away from him. "No! I want to know why the Council sent us here! We've been doing these stupid missions for almost a week, and they've always been risky and dangerous! I don't think that going to these places is really for our sentence! It's us doing their dirty work!"

"Sheik-"

"And what the hell is this place? Who would do this shit? It's disgusting! And sad!"

"I think this is some type of ceremony thing." Ike said suddenly.

"What?"

"Look." He pointed to the ground. On it, was a symbol of a snake, in a circle, biting the end of its own tail.

"How the hell do you know this is a ceremony?"

"I know that sign. I've seen a picture before." He moved the lighter closer to the head of the snake. "It's a really old symbol from some dead civilizaton."

"Well, what does it mean?" Sheik asked.

"It's means self-sacrifice."

"So what does that have to do with all that crap on the wall?"

"Well...acording to you, i'm a stupid dumbass so I probably don't know what i'm talking about. But, these people most likely commited suicide." He said bluntly.

"That...makes no sense. Why would they kill themselves? And how could they have gutted and nailed themselves to the wall?"Sheik asked.

"Well, they probably killed themselves first, and then someone on clean-up went and decorated the place. But, i'm judging all this from the snake eating itself."

Sheik sighed. "Well, then what do we do now?"

"We should leave. I don't want to be here anymore than you do. Can you teleport us back up?" He asked.

"Yeah I think so-" Sheik suddenly let out a yelp as a dart struck her in the neck, making her collapse on the ground.

"Sheik!" Ike yelled and whipped around, looking for their attacker.

Another dart flew at him, but he blocked it with his sword.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" He boomed.

He didn't get a reply, but instead got persued by more darts. He blocked eight of them, but the ninth pierced his arm.

He was suddenly overcome by a wave of confusion, sending him to the ground as it had been with Sheik.

He saw blurry figures moving around them.

Oh, God. He thought. They're going to force us to commit suicide and then they're gonna gut us in some damn ritual. Great way to die.

He turned his head so that he was looking at Sheik.

Her red eyes glowed beatifully but they stared without seeing. She was still...too still.

Is she...dead? He thought. No. No. She can't be dead. She can't...

He then, stopped thinking anything at all.

NO!

DON'T DIE! DON'T DIE! I WILL YOU NOT TO DIE! LIVE! LIVE! PLEEEZE!

*sob T_T

They had so much to live for...

Like each other...

I loved them! I loved them so much!

THIS IS JUST LIKE COWBOY BEBOP! ARG!


	12. Oh, Shit! Ike! Look!

**IM BACK! OH YEAH! OF COURSE SHIKE LIVES! WHY DID YOU DOUBT ME? HOPEFULLY I DELIVERED! **

**Now say it with me! I. Don't. Own. Shit! Yayyyy! I guess that part is pretty predictable by now!**

**I do that because being sued isn't on my adgenda.**

**WHY ARE YOU WASTING YOUR TIME READING THIS? GO ON! READ THE STORY!**

"Ike! Wake up! Ike!" Sheik said shaking him. "Ike! YOU JACKASS! WAKE UP!"

Sheik pulled out a needle in frustration and stuck it sharply into his shoulder.

Ike shot up with a hiss of pain and pulled the needle out. "Damnit!"

"I'm glad you're finally awake." Sheik grumbled.

Ike looked up at her and his eyes grew wide. He suddenly pulled her into a tight embrace.

Sheik gasped. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I thought you were dead!" He said.

To Ike's amazment, Sheik laughed. "You're not gonna cry are you?" She said with ammusment.

"No!" Ike began letting go of her. "I was just...scared that no one would be able to get me out of here!" He said.

"Yeah. Sure." Sheik rolled her eyes.

"Where are we, anyway?" He asked looking around. They were in a chamber with metal bars like a jail cell. It was dimly lit by a torch on the wall outside.

"I think we're being held captive." Sheik said grimly.

"Captive? Ha! That's funny. Like they could keep us here!" Ike said standing up. "Okay. Let's go."

"What?" Sheik asked.

"Teleport us out of here!"

Sheik smiled without humor. "Can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" He asked frantically.

She pointed to a metal band around her neck."This is a Port Collar. I've seen these a few times before. They're like a leash and inhibit any teleportation. So they basically took away our means of escape."

Ike sighed. "Okay. I could just use Ragnell and bust us out of here."

Sheik crawled into a more comfortable position against the wall. "Sure. Use Ragnell. If you can find it."

"Wha?" Ike looked at his sheath and when he didn't find his sword there, he started freaking out. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY SWORD? WHO TOOK IT? I SWEAR THAT I WILL FUCKING CUT YOUR GOD DAMN HEADS OFF YOU BASTARDS!" He bounded angrily over to the bars and shook them. "I WANT MY FUCKING SWORD! CAN YOU HEAR ME? YOU BITCHES! HAND IT OVER!"

"Ike! Calm down-"

"SHUT UP! THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!" He screamed.

"What? My fault?" Sheik yelled back.

"YEAH! IT WAS YOUR IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE THAT LANDED US IN COMMUNITY SERVICE! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, I WOULD HAVE HAD MY SWORD AND I WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN IN THIS DAMN PRISON!" He said kicking the bars.

"Okay, maybe you need some kind of reality check, but you agreed to do that prank with me!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE I FIGURED WE'D START MAKING OUT LATER!" He said putting his head in his hands.

"WHAT? YOU PERV! THAT'S THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU DID THAT?" She yelled, eyes flairing in anger.

"Oh don't act suprised!" He spat. "Why else would I put up with your shit? I don't even know why on Earth, Fate would pair me with you!"

"Maybe because we make a good team! Huh? Did you ever think about that?" She asked, standing up.

"Hell no!"

"Well, we do! Every obstacle we have had to face, we've gotten through it together! Going through community service, me splitting up from Zelda, fighting those asassins, busting that mob, Samus and her crazy interragation, and getting through that fucked up plane ride! Through all of it, we made it to this point! And i'm not about to let you freak out on me now! If we got over those bumps in the road then we can get out of this fucking crazy house!" She walked up right in front of him. "So are you going to continue bitchng or are you going to grow a back bone and help me figure out how to escape?"

He looked shocked at first but then smiled smugly. "You want me, don't you?"

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

* * *

Sheik had gotten out her chain whip and began striking at the iron bars. They had been at it for a while. Using the whip, wacking, and will power all failed. Ike gave up after an hour but Sheik kept at it.

"That's not working, Sheik." Ike said lying on his back, arms folded behind his head.

"Shut up!" She struck the bars again.

"How did you end up keeping your weapons, anyway?" Ike asked.

"Oh,please. I've got weapons hidden in places you wouldn't believe." She said striking the bars again.

"Really? Can I help you look for them?" He asked slyly.

"Only if you want to die." Sheik said striking at it one last time before retracting the whip and collapsing next to Ike.

"You see. I told you that you'd ware yourself out." He said turning to face her.

"I just want out of here!" She wailed.

"And how do you think I feel?" He asked sarcastically.

"Okay, well you don't actually seem as determined as me."

"What can I say? I'm a natural born slacker."

"Obviously." She snorted. "But what I want know is who put us in here. I mean they are seriously in for an ass kicking when we get out."

"_If _we get out." Ike corrected.

"Would it kill you to try being a little more positive about escaping?"

"I'm just being realistic."

"Well you're being oddly cool about it."

"Listen. I've seen a lot of shit in the past week with you. I'm viewing our captivity as a chance for rest." He said.

"Only you would." She sat up and crawled over to the other side of the small room.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Um...I'm going to sleep retard." She said laying down.

"No. Not that! Why did you move?" He said.

"Oh, real funny. I'm so not sleeping next to a pervert like you."

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Denial." She said in a sing-song voice.

"What? I have never-" He paused." I haven't-" He paused again. "Oh, damnit! I'm not a pervert!"

"Oh, please. You got dragged into community service because you wanted to make out with a random chick! Now, that's not perverse! That's just sad." She laughed quietly.

"It wasn't some random chick! It was you!"

"Whatever. You're still a pervert."

"It takes one to know one."

"Okay. Riddle me this. How many times have you thought depraved, inapropriate thoughts about me while onour missions?" She watched him carefully.

Ike closed an eye and stared at the ceiling in thought. "Hmm...maybe..." He counted on his fingers. "...About twenty six times today."

"Oh God. You're worse than I thought. How can you be so blunt about things like that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. It's just easy for me to say whatever I'm thinking."

"Don't you think that can get a bit harsh and people sometimes?"

"Since when do you care about other people, let alone me?" He said suddenly.

She huffed." Fine! Forget I even asked!"

"No! That's not what I meant! I just don't understand why you're acting so weird! You never gave a shit about me before now!"

"Yeah well, before, I didn't like-" She paused. "I mean...that I wanted to..." She sighed. "Forget it! I don't know why i'm even talking to you!"

"Oh, just admit it! You like me!" He said.

"What? N-No way!" She said frantically. "I have standards, you know!"

"Wow. That's your excuse? Ha!"

"You know what? You are the most annoying, stuck up, self absorbed, myopic, crazy, stupid, arrogant, person the world will ever know! So why on Earth would I like you! "

She stood up and leaned against the wall, but it suddenly caved in, sending her through the gaping hole. She let out a suprised yelp and fell with a thump on the new cool ground. A cloud of dust arose where she fell.

"Uh...what did you just do?" Ike asked standing up.

Sheik coughed a couple of times."I don't know but help me! I'm stuck!"

She was lodged in a hole in the ground and was struggling to get out.

Ike took one look at her and started dying in laughter. Sheik stared at him in disgust. After a while the laughter stopped being so constant and Ike had to take a deep breath.

"Are you done?" Sheik asked without amusment.

"Yeah. I'm done." He said.

"WELL THEN GET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" She screamed.

"Okay! Chill!" He walked through the gap she made and grabbed her hand. He pulled her out of the hole without effort.

"Uh..thanks." She said.

Ike began another one of his laughing tantrums after she said that. So, Sheik kicked him in the stomach, silencing the laughter.

"I thought I told you to stop doing that!" Ike said.

"Oh shut it!" She gazed at their surroundings. "Oh, shit! Ike look!" She pointed to a long, dark, tunnel that seemed to stretch into an oblivion of darkness.

"Now, how did I miss that?" Ike said walking up to it.

"Who cares! Let's just go!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him blindly into the dark.

* * *

**Okay, you're probably mad at me for ending it so suddenly, but trust me. I have plans. **

**I HAVE PLANS!**

**I want to thank all of my reviewers because you've been so helpful! **

**Oh and sorry ClumsyHeart that I didn't reply to your PM but it made me pretty happy to see it!**

**I also want to add a really important note down here! Please read it!**

_**Dear Shike Fans,**_

_**I understand how awsome you think Shike is because it's the truth. They are awsome! And you guys are awsome too for supporting them! But, the Super Smash Brothers archive really needs more things about Shike, so I'm asking you all to write your own Shike adventures! Whether it be a one shot or a long story with lots of chapters! Trust me! I had fun writing Sheik And Ike: New Obstacles and I really think that you would enjoy it too! We need to raise Shike awareness! Wouldn't it be awsome if you could read more Shike stories?**_

_**P.S. I think Pikana is the only other author has written Shike stories, but correct me if there are more. **_

_**Love,**_

_**MarvelMe**_

**Okay! There's the letter! Also, I wanted to show you guys this really funny Newgrounds video that I found on Youtube! It's a parody of SSBB, but you might have already seen it!**

**Go to Youtube and type in SSBB taunts and click on the one that has a cartoon picture of pit hurting diddy kong with his blade! I couldn't post the link cuz it didnt work!**

**(It's kind of inapropriate so don't watch it with your parents or younger siblings in the room...trust me) **_***sigh...I really need a life.**_


	13. Bite Me

**Warning: SHIKE AHEAD.**

**...It's about time. I know.**

**I don't own shit. But I do own a bitchy computer with bitchy windows 7. **

**FUCK!**

* * *

The two traveled through the darkness with Sheik leading the way. Ike held onto her hand as she dragged him along. He was nervous at first about that fact but the feeling soon faded as he was preocupied with trying not to stumble in the never ending dark.

"Hey!" Ike said tripping over something invisible.

Sheik sighed. "Could you be more clumsy?"

"Oh, shut up! At least you can see!" He said harshly.

"Yeah, but I have to drag you would be a lot easier if I would have just gone by myself!" She hissed tugging at Ike's hand, making him stumble again.

"Would you quit it already!"

"Well would you hurry up?"

"Bitch, I'm trying!"

"You asshole! It's your fault! You keep gravitating away from me! If you would get over being a damn five year old and come closer then we wouldn't have this problem!"

"I'm not moving away from you." He muttered.

"Yes you are. Don't argue with me. Just do what I tell you."

"Okay, Mom."

"Shut it."

"Hey! You're not the boss of me!" Ike said.

"Considering that your life is in my hands, I'd have to say that I dominate you in every way right now."

Suddenly Ike stepped forward pushing Sheik suddenly against the cool wall of the tunnel.

"Hey! What the hell do you-" Sheik's words were muffled by Ike's hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were dominate in every way." Ike practicly purred.

Sheik tugged his hand off of her mouth. "Asshole! Get off of me!" She was about to punch him but he quickly grabbed her arms and held them above her head.

"I could easily overpower you in a second. You need to learn not to let your confidence get in the way of better judgment." He said.

"So what? I can be as confident as I want! Now get away from me!"

"Well, could you just listen to what I'm trying to tell you?"

"No-...Wait..." Sheik said.

"What?"

"Are you trying to rape me?" She yelled.

"What?"

"YOU ARE! HELP! I'M BEING RAPED! I'M BEING RAPED!" She yelled, even though no one would hear her.

"Wait a second!" Ike said letting her go. "I'm not trying rape you!"

"HE'S RAPING ME! HELP-" Ike put his hand back over her mouth, smothering her screams.

But, her screams soon turned to laughter that grew into a fit of humor, almost as intense as Ike's usual ones.

"Why are you laughing?" Ike asked franticly, removing his hand.

"You!" She laughed. "You looked like you were gonna die!"

Ike let out a sigh of relief. "But that's not funny, you bitch!"

She giggled evily. "It is to me! I had to figure out some way to get you off me!"

_Uhg. She laughs like a demon_, Ike thought. _What am I saying? She_ is _a demon._

"You're sick. You know that?" He said shaking his head.

She shrugged. "Hey. At least I'm not hitting on you."

"Wait! What?" Ike asked.

"Don't act cluless. I knew exactly what you were doing."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself! I was trying to show you something!"

"What? How to pin someone against the wall in a dark tunnel where they're all alone and try and make a move? Good job. Lesson learned."

"I wasn't-I didn't- NEVER MIND!" He said in frustation. " You're so damn difficult!"

"I know." She snickered, grabbing Ike's hand. "Now, let's go."

"Fine!"

**A rather...long time later: **

The two finally came to the end of the tunnel after many arguments and bruises. It started out as a simple speck of light but soon grew into what seemed to be their exit. And, it could have been if it wasn't for the metal bars that kept them from getting through. Another small obstacle was the cult performing a ritual outside of the tunnels. A nude woman lay strapped to the cult symbol in the middle of the rather large space. Hundreds of torches were lit and placed around the room creating immense amounts of light.

"You think their doing some sort of sacrifice?" Sheik asked.

Ike didn't answer. He was too busy staring at the naked woman.

**SMACK!**

Ike's face was thus slammed into the bars.

"What the fuck?" He hissed holding a bloody nose.

"Focus, jackass! We're trying to get out, not horny!" She rubbed her wrist that was a little sore from the impact of the slap.

"You are such a bitch!" He said as he snapped his nose back in place.

"You're a wimp. You don't even fight back!" She said looking out at the space.

"That's because you're a girl!"

"Wow. You're never so noble in the Brawls. You always try your best to slam the shit out of me." She said rollling her eyes.

"Yeah, but I'm suposed to then. I wouldn't do it anywhere else." He tilted his head back to stop the blood flow.

Sheik slumped over slightly. _Great. Now, I feel bad...Wait! No I don't! The dumbass is being perverted!_

"You look kind of confused." Ike said, his face right next to Sheik's.

She pushed his face away and turned his head so that he was viewing the ritual.

"Now, we've gotta figure out how to get out of here without letting them know." Sheik said quietly.

"Well how about you trip and make another hole in the wall?"

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." She mummered walking over to the other wall.

"What are these secret tunnels doing here anyway? It seems a little random." Ike said walking behind Sheik.

"Either it's for travel, or they're wind tunnels." She ran her hand across the wall.

"Wind tunnels?"

"Yeah. They're used for places buried deep in the ground. Most of the time, they don't get enouth oxygen or it gets too hot. So, they build wind tunnels to channel air. They come out of vents like that one. But, the one we're in is bogus. It was never finished so we don't feel the air." She crouched down to try and find another weak spot in the wall.

"Wow. I didn't know you had a brain." He said grinning.

"Zip it so I can I hear!" She snapped, putting her ear against the wall.

"What the hell are you listening for?"He crouched down next to her.

"Listen." She urged.

"_For what_?" He sighed and put his ear against the wall too. He listened carefully and heard a steady roaring sound. "What _is_ that?"

Sheik grinned behind the cowl and stood up. "Come on. This will be cool."

Ike stood up too and backed away a bit from the wall. Sheik scanned the wall for a second, and then, jammed her foot through it. The wall crumbled a few feet around her leg, and a blast of air immediately shot through the room. Sheik laughed and stepped back. The air pushed them back a fewsteps and thoroughly whipped their hair.

Ike happened to catch a twinkle in her crimson eyes. Something like a child in a candy shop. In all of her serious, sarcastic, scowling, and evil expressions, Ike found that she had another one. Joy. He knew she was smiling under the cowl. And he felt like ripping it off just to see it. _But then again_, he thought, _she would probably stop smiling if I did that. _His mouth curved slightly.

Sheik was too busy trying to make the hole bigger. She kicked and pulled, creating a pile of rubble behind her. She turned to Ike. "You coming or what?" And then, she disapeared into the wind tunnel. Ike walked up to it and was imediately intimidated by the sheer force of the air.

"Let's go!" She yelled.

"W-wait-WHAT?" Ike exclaimed, trying to force his body to move against the wind. " Where the hell did you go?"

"You idiot!" He heard her call."Move in the direction the the wind is moving! It cycles to the outside to keep the air rotating! If we go far enouth we should be able to get out of here!"

"What kind of plan is that? We have to travel in a damn hurricane?" He yelled.

But, she didn't answer, causing Ike to growl in frustration. "Why me?" He groaned disapearing too inside the tunnel.

As it turned out, moving in the tunnel was the easy part. The hard part; navigation. The direction was simple. You follow the tunnel all the way through. But, what Ike had problems with was trying not to get slammed into walls. He would constatly get lifted off the ground and then thrown into the eroded stone. He felt like thousands of hands were constantly pushing him into rocks without him even getting the chance to breath. Eventually, the tunnel took a steep upwards turn and the wind shot him up at an extremely fast speed.

And suddenly, he was out. It was night time and the full moon shone brightly. The fresh air was welcome with gratitude after being stuck in the muggy air of the tunnel so long. Ike felt so relieved, he almost forgot he was in mid-air.

"OH, SHIT!" He yelled as he began to fall. _Just typical_, he thought. _Soon as I escape, I die. Why am I always getting fucked over? _He closed his eyes preparing for the worst...when suddenly he was jerked sharply to the side. Sheik stood there next to him, blond hair shining silver in the moonlight and eyes just as irridescent with her chain whip in hand. "Seriously?" She said. "How many times am I going to have to save you?"

"Huh? Oh, shut up!" He scoffed catching his breath. "I've saved you way more times!"

"Yeah, whaterever, dumbass." She retracted her whip and scowled. "You are just too "manly" to admit that you got saved by a girl."

"Well, now. You aren't much of a girl, are you?" He said.

"Well, with you whining all the the time, you can't be sure about _your_ gender either."

"Oh, you're one to talk! I'm sick of your mouth!" He said. "You always have something to bitch about and comment on!"

"Fuck you! I can say what ever I want! For example: YOU'RE A JACKASS!" She fumed.

"What is it with you always calling me a jackass?"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE! IKE: THE JACKASS!" Sheik screamed. "IT'S NOT LIKE YOU'RE SO FREAKING AWSOME! YOU THINK YOU'RE THE SHIT WHEN YOU'RE REALLY JUST A STUCK UP ASSHOLE!"

"AND YOU'RE A BITCH! NO ONE LIKES YOU! NO ONE WILL EVER LIKE YOU! YOU'RE A SELFISH, HEARTLESS, CONCIETED, SELF CENTERED, DAMNED TO HELL, _**BITCH**_!"

Sheik's right eye twitched, a bit. She lifted up her fists and cracked her knuckles. "Bitch, huh?"

"Wait...wha...what are you...WAIT! STOP!"

_**Another place:**_

Pit had slept the whole day through. He had woken up feeling sick and had decided to get some rest before he was to ship out for his assignment. But, as luck would have it, he slept way too late. A day late.

"Crap!" He wailed. "I'm so gonna get fired!"

He poked his head outside his window and saw the full moon shining brightly above him. "Wah! It's night time?" He pulled his head back in and yelping when he hit the sill. He managed to trip over air, stomp his toe on his dresser and run into his bathroom door before he even had his wings through his man-dress thingy. Pit grabbed his Portal Disk and shoved it in his pocket before taking his bag and darting out the door and down the stairs, leaving a trail of dust behind him.

He took off into flight as soon as he got out side. But, it wasn't easy for him to keep his flight up. About half way through he realized he could have used his portal disk in the first place. So, he gracefully fell out of the air in suprise and-like an idiot-forgot he had wings. Anyway, he used the disk and was able to reach the sight where Sheik and Ike had been dropped off. He looked around but didn't see a thing.

"Oh, no! What if I lost them! My boss is gonna be angry!" He said with a groan followed by a sneeze.

Then, he heard shouting and screaming and looked across the terrain to see two figures partaking in some type of violent activity. He gasped and flew over to them and landed with a sigh of relief. "I'm glad I...found...you..." He trailed off seeing Sheik on top of Ike trying to choke him out.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO ME AGAIN!" She screamed. She took Ike's cape and covered his mouth and nose trying to sufficate him. His arms were grabbing frantically for her and he managed to get his hand on her braid. He yanked her off and let out a gasp of fresh air. He then got on top of her and held her hands down, clearly pissed. "What the _hell _was that?You could have killed me!" He yelled.

"OH, I WISH!" She hissed.

He sighed and looked at her in frustration. "Will you stop? You've been trying to maul me for hours!"

"No! Do you not remember what you said to me?" She questioned.

"Well yeah, but you never take it to heart! I don't understand why you're so offended!"

"I'm not!" She exclaimed.

"You're such a bad liar." He said rolling his eyes.

"Get off of me!" She hissed trying to move her arms under his grasp.

"Uh no. You're probably just gonna bitch slap me or something."

"Well, you deserve it!" She yelled.

"See, this is getting you nowhere."

She frowned and kicked her legs with all her might. Ike still didn't move. He simply continued to linger over her until she stopped. "Are you done?"

"YES, DAMMIT! I WON'T HURT YOU IF YOU LET ME GO!" She said in frustration.

"Yeah right. Like I'm going to trust you for a second." He scoffed.

"I SWEAR! I PROMISE! I PINKY PROMISE! CROSS MY HEART, HOPE TO FUCKING GET STRUCK BY LIGHTNING, BURN TO ASHES AND **DIE**!"

Ike blinked. "Well, okay." He realeased her arms. Then, he was greeted with a thorough punch in the face, sending him on the ground with a thud.

"I hate you!" She yelled standing up in rage.

Ike rolled over with a groan of pain. "I'm waiting for the lightning!" He coughed.

Sheik looked up and noticed a wide eyed Pit. "Oh, good. You're here. TAKE ME HOME!"

He flinched looking at her fierce red eyes that were flaming in anger. "W-well it depends on whether or not you've completed your assign-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THESE DAMN ASSIGNMENTS ANYMORE! ALL I WANNA DO IS EITHER GET OUT OF HERE OR KICK HIS ASS!" She pointed at Ike. "IF I CAN'T GET ONE OF THE TWO THEN THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET REAL FUCKING VIOLENT! AND I'M NOT AFRAID TO HURT AN ANGEL!"

Pit cowered away to the point where his back was almost parallel to the ground. "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...I'm not sure what to say to that...you know...without getting hurt..." He said.

"It's best not to say anything at all! Look where talking got me!" Ike said in a way-too-loud-whisper.

Pit nodded his head rapidly, as Sheik turned her back to both of them.

Ike stood up and walked over to Pit. "Hey. Sooner or later her anger will pile up and she'll have to take it out on somebody." Ike whispered.

"Wha? How do you know?" Pit asked frantically.

"I know Sheik. Violence is her nature. She can only hold it in for so long..." They saw her pacing rapidly back and forth. "Let's hope she just doesn't take it out on us."

The two could feel her anger radiating like a microwave. Suddenly, she snapped her head up and looked towards the exit from the tunnels. "Oh yeah," She growled. "Those assholes are still alive."

She turned towards Pit and Ike. "You two. Get this collar of of me, now."

"What?" They asked in unison.

"If I can't vanish with this thing on then I can't kick ass. I need you to get rid of it."

"Well that's not any fun. You'll just get pissy and try to kill us." Ike said.

"No, I'm gonna go get pay back for this whole fucked up situation. Are you gonna help me or continue to be a scared shit?"

"Well, insulting me really isn't gonna help." He replied with a smirk. He was clearly enjoying that fact that her anger was turning into frustration. And, of course: He just had to see how far he could push her.

"May I remind you," She said through gritted teeth. "Your sword isn't actually with you, now is it?"

Ike's smirk quickly retreated to a look of utter defeat. "_Fuck!_" He hissed looking away from her gaze.

"Uh huh, so hurry up and help me take it off. We've got shit to do." She said, tone somewhat leaking in satisfaction of gaining the victory after his moment of dominance. She wouldn't let things slip from balance. Control was mandatory to her.

"That's what she said," Ike hummed with a grin.

"What are-" Sheik began but paused in realization of his perverted comment. "Seriously?" She put her hands on her hips. "Is now really the time?"

"Sorry," He chuckled. "I couldn't help it."

Sheik was about to remark when she stopped. " God dammit." She cursed.

"What?" Pit asked.

"It's...It's about the damn..." She groaned in frustration. "Great. To get the collar off-...How should I put this...? You...You have to...sort of...bite it."

Pit let out another "Wha?" and Ike wore another devious, quizzical look.

"Bite it..." Ike repeated.

"It's complicated. The last time I had to deal one of these was years ago when i was doing a whole bunch of shit with Link. I was trying to get him out of some mess but screwed up and ended up getting captured and had this stupid collar put on me. Unfortunately for them, they locked me and Link up together. He knew how to take care of it and he bit it off." She said, voice meek.

" Whoa whoa whoa! So, you're telling me that you let Link bite your neck and you won't even let me hit on you?" Ike exclaimed.

"Gah! That is _so _not what I meant you idiot!" She said, blushing.

"You know," Pit said. "I should probably report this back to my officials. I think they'll want to know your location and status."

"Whatever," Sheik said heedlessly. "As long as you don't go anywhere."

Pit pulled out his cell phone and started moving it around. "Huh? I don't have a signal!"

"Well, duh, dumbass. I don't think your phone plan covers the middle of nowhere." Ike said crossing his arms.

"Well, this is my company cell! They told me it gets coverage everywhere! Something must be jamming the signal." He began slammming the silver piece of metal against his palm.

"Well, you've got wings, idiot. Fly around until you get some bars." The ninja muttered.

"Oh, yeah." He said with a clueless smile. "I forget about that sometimes..."

Pit bent his knees and launched off with a flap of his wings. He flew around, going higher, lower, all the while holding his phone out. Sheik and Ike both thought he looked like a complete dumbass. Eventually, he dissapeared off around some large pillar of stone.

"So," Ike said. "About that hickey I was supposed to give you...-"

"_Oh my God_! It's not even like that!" She exclaimed nervously.

He laughed and strode up next to her. "I swear, I will never pick another person to tease."

"Shut up!" She sighed and averted her gaze. "That's sexual harassment."

"It's not harassment if you like it..." He whispered suddenly into her ear.

"Wah!" Sheik quickly hopped away from him. "Okay, that's it! You're not touching me!"

He laughed. "Oh, come on! I was only playing!"

"I don't care!" She said crossing her arms.

"No. No. I'm serious now." He said though a hint of a laugh still hung onto his voice.

"No you're not."

"Okay." He said, seriousness gracing his features. "I promise."

Sheik paused for a moment and looked him up and down. "You swear?"

He looked deeply into her eyes, voice as seductive as ever. "I swear, I won't do anything that will make you uncomfortable."

She thought it over for a moment. "Alright."

He tilted his head to the side slightly. "You sure?"

"Just hurry before I change my mind!" She said, frustrated.

He smiled. "So what, do I just bite it anywhere or what?"

"There should be two glowing dots. There are two spaces for your incissors to go."

"Incissors?" He asked finding what she was talking about.

"Your pointy teeth!" She hissed.

"Oh...well you don't have to be a bitch about it." He muttered.

"Ike," She growled.

"Alright!" He said. He then looked at her cowl. "Um...is it okay if I..."

"Do what you have to." She said simply.

He loosened the tie around the back and slowly pulled it off like the unvailing of a present. When it did come off, the first thing he did was examine her mouth. There was no smile. Her lips were curved slighly downwards as her eyes were closed shut, a sign of her nervousness. And...among her sun tanned skin, he found a color quite odd. A sort of crimson fade along her cheeks. He didn't know for sure, since he wasn't all that used to seeing her without her cowl, but...he could have sworn she was blushing.

He smiled inwardly. _Huh. Who would have thought I'd be the one to make the red eyed witch blush. _

He put his hand on her chin and tilted her head back, so that he could get a better angle on the collar. Sheik obliged with little hesitation. For her, the sooner it was over, the better. Ike bent his head down, so that his mouth was near the collar, but Sheik also noticed how close it was to her neck. She could feel his hair brush softly against her veins and his warm breath on her cold skin. Her heart was beating way too fast, and of course Ike could hear it. His lips brushed against her skin as his teeth clamped down on the collar.

The red dots blinked a couple of times and then, with a realease of some type of white steam, it unclasped its restraints on Sheik. She let out a sigh of relief and Ike let go of her and stepped back. Her lips curved slightly upwards into a smirk of satisfaction.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Ike asked quizzically.

"No...I guess not." She muttered, voice sheepish.

"Well, it looks to me like you enjoyed it." He said, a smirk growing on his face as hers faded.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean," He said taking a step closer, grabbing the collar from her neck. "You're cute when you're blushing."

"Wha-wait-...I-...you...-," She stuttered, suprised by what he had said.

He handed her the white cowl which she took without realizing it. He gave her a devious smile before turning and walking off. The smile, a little too smug,

"W-Wait!" She stammered after him. "You said no more sexual harrasment!"

"I didn't say that," He replied without turning around. "And, like I said, it's not harassment if you like it."

"Well, who said I liked it?" She yelled catching up to him.

He stopped. "So, you're really going to deny it?"

"There is nothing to deny! I'm just saying that you broke your promise!"

He turned around quickly to face her, and grabbed her by the waist. Before she even had time to retaliate, his face was already hovering near hers. He held her there, and she didn't even move; couldn't move. She could only stare back at his deep blue bedroom eyes. They were so close, they could feel the heat from their breathing. His mouth was only an inch from her own lips as his eyes looked down at her. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked in a whisper.

She couldn't think. Wouldn't dare think. She felt the same feeling that had overtaken her the last time they had kissed. Underneath the sexual frustration and lust, she felt something different. Something that had seemed too dim to even aknowledge at first. Just a faint spark. But, that spark had morphed into a glow over time, and seemed to finally let itself be revealed to her at that moment. "No," She replied without hesitation.

Though he was suprised by her answer, he took the initiative and brought his lips to hers. The feeling seemed a little alien at first, but it morphed like a butterfly into a deep kiss that niether of them had control over. They were then absorbed into their own different worlds of each other. Ike, lost in his battle of "Am I just flirting or do I seriously want her?" while Sheik was contemplating that suddenly emerging glow in her stomach. It was a kiss of confusion and frustration, but no matter how misplaced, it seemed way too passionate to be a mistake. Hands roamed, bodies shifted, and lips locked, heating up their whole display.

"Ahem," Pit cleared his throat, knocking them out of their body crazed states. With a little reluctance on both parts, the kiss was broken. Ike looked at Pit out of the corner of his eyes and sighed, letting go of Sheik who quickly stepped away.

"What are you looking at?" Sheik asked harshly, hoping the bright moon wouldn't reveal her blush.

"Oh...nothing." He said with an evil smile.

"What are you smiling about?" Ike asked, pissed about the intrusion.

"Nothing...just the next time you guys want to make fun of me, I'll have a secret weapon." He said.

Sheik's mouth dropped open and Ike rolled his eyes and growled. "You have no proof." The mercenary said.

Pit flipped open his phone and showed them a picture of their kiss. "How's this for proof?"

"Huh? How'd you-"

"Two words; Camera phone." He giggled evily.

Ike cursed and turned to the side. "Damn technology."

"Try anything and I'll send your little perverted activity to everyone in the mansion." Pit said proudly.

Sheik put on a smirk of her own. "Not if you don't live long enougth to do it." She pulled out her whip, sparking in electricity. "The phone, please." She said holding out her hand.

Then, a smile graced her face. A guinuine curve full of teeth. It was the same one she had shown to Ike. It was a rare, beatiful, and endangered type of smile that not many people could still manage to pull off. It was a smile of sheer victory. Fierce and dangerous, yet shy and caged. It only revealed itself when Sheik was so sure, so confident, that she had the upper hand. And every time she did smile, she always won.

Ike's eyes were stuck on her. She was just so strange, so different, so vibrant, that Ike couldn't understand it. She was the outcast out of everyone, had to endure so much, being in the background for so long. Being a savage maniac wasn't accepted with kindness, usually, so there was really no place for her to fit in. Except...with Ike. He realized then, that in all their differences, they were just alike. They were the same person. Why the hell they couldn't get along...well, let's face it; no one in the damn world will ever figure that one out.

"I don't think so." He said looking at the screen. "One button and it will be sent to every Smasher."

Sheik's smile didn't dissapear. "Oh really, now. Are you sure that your "officials" will want you to be sending pictures to all of your friends?" She shook her head. "That wouldn't work out so well, would it?"

"Yeah but-" He began. "I...I mean, they'll understand-"

"Seriously? They'll understand? I wonder if they'll understand how you left us out here for two extra days without even coming to rescue us?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. A cocky grin had come to replace that dazzling smile and she felt even more confident.

"_I was sick_!" He explained.

"Well did you happen to call in and tell them that? Or did you just forget?" She asked, tone mocking and playful.

Pit stayed silent.

"Okay, I'm gonna go out on a limb here, and say that I don't think you actually reported anything to them in the first place. I think you were waiting for something to get payback with. I mean, for us always making fun of you and putting acid in your food."

"How did you know-WAIT? ACID?" Pit suddenly exclaimed.

She crossed her arms. "No, that was a lie." She said as Pit let out a sigh of relief. "Or was it?"

Pit immediately let out a yelp and gulped. "Wha?"

" Yeah, so now, I think that it would be in your best interest to hand it over." She held our her hand once more. Pit walked up to her like a puppy with its tail between its legs. He put the phone in her hands.

"Here." He said with a pouty face.

"Thank you, Pit." She said with another one of her victorious smiles. And then, she brought her knee up, kicking him very hard in the balls. He let out a hoarse screech, and before he even had time to topple over, Sheik punched him in the face, causing him to land face first in the ground.

"You can't blackmail me, bitch." She said with a shrug. She tossed the phone to Ike. "Here."

"What the hell do you want me to do with it?" Ike asked.

"Delete whatever he has on us, idiot." She remarked before putting her cowl back on.

"Nicely done, by the way." He said, engrossed in deleting all 14 of the pictures he took.

"Thank you." She replied stepping down to Pit's level on the ground. "Now, let's see if we can't use him."

After deleting the evidence and waking Pit from his unconsious state, they managed to drag him back towards the hole in the ruins. Ike was dragging Pit across the dirt by his collar and Sheik was a couple of yards ahead.

"Ow!" Pit said as he was slammed into a rock.

"Be quiet. This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tried to blackmail us." Ike said, tired and annoyed.

"I already said I was sorry! Geez!" The angel's left eye was black and a bit of blood was dripping from his nose. "But, I seriously was suprised. I mean, you and _Sheik_! That's just weird!" He said.

"Stop talking," Ike hissed, voice way harsher than usual.

"Well, somebody's in a bad mood. I don't know why though...you seemed like you were about to get in her pants! That should have made anybody happy! I mean, she is kind of hot in a way...I mean, when you can actually see her face!"

Ike shut his eyes and took in a deep breath. "What did I already tell you?"

Pit shut his mouth, but then after a moment-

"But seriously though, I didn't know you were into crossdressers."

"_**OH, SHUT THE FUCK UP!**_"

* * *

**You diserve better than my very sloppy updating and I sincerely apoligize. Since you've been waiting forever, I had to get some initial love/hate going. Hoped you liked it.**

**Review so that I don't feel bad.**


	14. Violence

**YAY. U HAVE BEEN ABUUZED.**

**Just wanna say a few things before you start reading, which majority of you probably won't pay attention to because your ready for some SHIKE, but I'll still put it up here for when you feel guilty and come back to read it. **

**For The Record: I have nothing against Pit. I just thought it'd be cool to cast him as the clueless boy Lolita.**

**Yays! I got my new computer! XD**

**THIRD THING...I love you guys! **

* * *

Sheik didn't speak the whole way back. She just stayed silent, determination in her step.

Ike wasn't going to lie, he was intimidated by the sudden fury that surrounded her. He even considered asking her if she was okay. But that would be a pointless question.

He was slightly concerned at the fact that she was angry at _him_. _Not that she has a reason to be angry_, he thought. _But then again...she never really has a legit reason._

Soon enough, they reached the entrance once again. She walked confidently to the edge and peered over at the ongoing ritual. She suddenly turned to Pit. "Your Port Disk."

He looked frightened but pulled out the teleporter and cautiously handed it to her. Sheik examined the device. "Pit...what happens if you press this reverse switch?"

Pit gasped. "You're not actually thinking of doing that are you? That would rip a whole in the fabric of space and reality!"

"Who told you that load of shit?" She asked with a smirk.

"My boss!" He shreiked. "And it's not a load of shit!"

Sheik flipped the switch on reverse and tossed it down to the tunnels below. There was a moment of silence...a suspiciously long moment of silence.

Sheik looked back at Pit, clearly agitated. "So that was it-"

The flame and rubble burst out of the entrance like a valcano, knocking all three of them back several yards. They all landed heavily against the ground, a relitively safe distance away from the fury that was now the ruins. Sheik stood up wobbily and dusted herself off.

Her cowl was gone, blown to some other location they wouldn't be able to find. The bandages around the top of her head were gone too. And with the fire and wind mixing together behind her... she did look magnificent. Dangerous, of course, but still magnificent. After taking the moment to look over her handywork she turned around only to find Pit and Ike gawking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Pit exclaimed. She gave him a confused look.

Ike sighed and put his face in his hands. "You are fucking psycho."

Her good mood was a slightly disturbing sight. Was she happy that she killed every creature in the tunnels or was she happy that they were free?...Maybe both? Ike looked up at her with a crooked smile of his own. Pit was just staring in awe at them both.

"So, Pit." Ike said standing up. "Can you get us a ride or something?"

Ike gave Pit his phone and the angel looked at it wearily. "Guess so."

"Come on Pit. That didn't sound very enthusiastic." Sheik said mockingly.

He grimaced and dialed his boss with a defeated hunch in his wings.

**A little bit later**:

The helicopter arrived soon, to their relief. Sheik and Ike got on and Pit attempted to follow, but Ike shoved him out of the aircraft. "No way," Ike said.

"What?" Pit asked still trying to get on.

"You think you're getting on this hellicopter after all that bullshit?" Ike asked bitterly.

"Come on, man! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Pit whined.

Ike narrowed his eyes. "Look you little shit," He said, voice menacing. "You've got wings...fucking use them!"

And with that he took his seat next to Sheik. The helicopter took off suddenly and they were soon cruising through the air.

"So..." he asked. "What are you planning on doing once we get back?"

"Taking a shower." She said picking pieces of grime and rubble out of her hair.

"Well that's a good idea because you're a mess." He muttered.

"And what about you?" She hissed. "You look like a fucking hobo."

Sheik saw Ike roll his eyes and she registered how lame her retaliation was.

"Wow...not your best comeback." He said resting his head back on the seat.

"Well excuse me if i'm a little off today." She grumbled.

"It was probably our awesome makeout session that got you out of wack." He said frankly.

She snapped her head up. "I...-you...that's not-...I...I..." She stopped herself from stuttering.

"Yeah, you're speechless. I tend to have that effect on women."

He said everything with such nonchalant arrogance that it was as if it meant nothing. That their kiss had meant nothing. It did mean nothing...right? That bothered her for some reason as the glow pulsed steadily in her gut.

She snuck a glance at him from under her bangs. The sight of him seemed to pull at the strings of her heart. _Had he always been this handsome_?

She mentaly punched herself at that stupid thought. _The fuck! What's wrong with me?...Maybe I just need some rest. Yeah! I'm just tired!...Come to think of it, I haven't slept in a day..._

A long, akward silence passed between them.

"You know, honestly...I was suprised that you actually wanted to kiss me." Ike said breaking the quiet.

Sheik said nothing.

"So what...you're not talking...or..."

Ike looked down at Sheik who was sleeping soundly against the head rest. Ike rolled his eyes and brushed her bangs out of her face. Her dark long lashes were strikingly child-like and...to Ike's suprise, the corners of her mouth had a permanent curve to them. A smile that wouldn't fade.

She looked vulnerable, pure, and frail as she slept. He realized he liked her better this way. There were no walls to break through, no buttons he could accidently(or purposefully) push. It was just...Sheik; bare and exposed...figuratively of course.

She stirred slightly and her head drooped on Ike's shoulder. He sighed and cursed softly.

_Damn_, he thought.

_Why'd she have to be cute now?_

**Later:**

Sheik awoke to the chaos of morning at the mansion. She groaned and pulled the sheets over her head. The effort to fall back to sleep was futile as the screams, crashes, and the occasional explosion sounded outside the room.

Wait...! Room?

Sheik shot up quickly and looked around the room. It wasn't her room...It was someone else's. The room was dark with heavy red curtains keeping out the sun. There were CDs strewn about the room along with the occasional article of clothing. Less than appropriate posters covered the walls and Sheik gasped as she spotted the equipment in the corner of the room. There were a few swords just cluttered together without much care.

_Holy shit_, she thought. _I'm in Ike's room?_

There was a knock on the door and Sheik jumped in suprise.

"HEY, SHEIK! YOU AWAKE?" A familiar voice shouted from behind the door. Sheik cringed at the pitch of the screech but got up quickly to let Samus in.

She opened the door and Samus smirked. "You look like hell."

Sheik's hair had come out of its braid and was a tangled mane around her face. Her eyes were puffy and shadowed from just waking up and she was still covered in the dirt and grime of last night.

_Last night! What the hell had happened?_

"Uh...Yeah...H-How _exactly_ did I end up in Ike's room?" Sheik stammered as Samus walked and sat on the bed.

"Dear God, it was _awesome_." She grinned. " You fell asleep on the helicopter and when you got back, Ike told everyone not to wake you up. And then he picked you up and carried you all the way from the roof to his room like a princess."

Sheik's mouth fell open. "And you did _nothing_?"

Samus frowned. "What do you mean _nothing_? I followed him to make sure he wouldn't try to strip you in your sleep! He actually got frustrated with me after a while and asked me if I had the key to your room; which I didn't...so he put you in the bed and just slept on floor."

Sheik's eyes fell to the sheets and the pillow on the floor and she felt her face burn. Samus took notice and she gaped at the blushing ninja.

"You bitch! You're blushing!" Samus said in awe. "I didn't know you could do that!"

Sheik drowned in embarassment and confusion. "Neither did I," She muttered.

Samus didn't seem to catch that and soon turned her attention to the mass of objects and clothing stuffed under the bed and she smiled. "You should have seen it. He went crazy kicking everything that was in the floor under the bed to make the room neater for you. It was repulsive."

Sheik clasped a hand over her mouth in disbelief of the situation. She paced about the room running a hand through her disheveled hair. _Why why why why why? Why the hell did he have to go and do that! I could slept in the lounge...and I know Samus has a couch I could have crashed on! And why did he refuse to have me woken up? It would have been a lot easier than to carry me down a flight of stairs-no... three flights ever since the elevator broke-and through the court yard and all the way to the dorm halls and-_

She stopped pacing and groaned in desperation. "GOD, I _HATE_ IT WHEN HE'S NICE!"

Samus gave her a look that you give a person who's completely and utterly insane. "Well well...Never thought I'd ever see you get so worked up over a guy...well, not like you were over Link. I mean you-"

" Let's not talk about that, okay?" Sheik said lowly with a shameful look in her eyes.

Samus sighed and shook her head. " Sheik...I thought you let that go."

"I have," Sheik said sharply. "I just don't like to bring up..._unpleasent_ memories."

Samus flashed her a smile laced with sympathy, to Sheik's utter horror. The pity was a bitter slap in the face and it was even worse coming from Samus.

"Look," Samus said standing up. "Take a shower or whatever and meet me in the breakfast hall. I'll be there." She paused. "And don't hang yourself from anything while I'm gone."

Sheik nodded, not quite getting that last part. Once Samus left, Sheik grabbed her dagger that she assumed Ike had placed on the bed side table and left for her own room.

The whole time, she hoped she would be able to avoid a certain mercenary.

**Later:**

Sheik didn't know if it was karma being a bitch or if she really just had bad timing. She walked in the dining room only to see the three people she dispised the most at the moment.

Ike, Zelda, and Link were all present and accounted for.

Ike looked up at her once without much concern before turning back to his conversation with Marth.

Zelda looked at her steadily, her brows furrowed in what seemed like contemplation.

And Link was oblivious to her...as usual.

Sheik turned around in her tracks, craving the safety of the hallway. But Samus grabbed her arm and wheeled her back around towards a table in the back. Sheik grit her teeth as Samus plopped her down on the seat and set a plate of food in front of her.

"Eat." Samus urged her.

"I'm afraid I'll puke," Sheik grimaced.

Samus gave her a look that turned her blood cold. "Would you rather me force feed you?"

"No..." Sheik grumbled and ate in contempt.

That was when Zelda began whispering fiercly to Link, both of them shooting looks in Sheik's direction. And then the fury commenced.

It started out as irritation, simply playing along the edge of her patience. Then came the anoyance that was a bit more fierce. But the frustration set in and Sheik wondered why they wouldn't quit looking at her...staring. They were boring their eyes into her soul along with the slight movement of their lips as they tried to keep the discussion looking casual. As if they thought Sheik was so stupid that she wouldn't notice that their conversation was about her.

Sheik grit her teeth and her fork fell out of her hand as the anger raged through her veins, dancing on her nerves, and spitting in her face.

"Sheik...Just ignore it." Samus said giving a nasty stare back at the two Hylians.

And then Sheik spotted it. It was clear in Link's eyes, like dry ice on her skin. _No_, she thought. _This is..._

Her jaw clenched as her blood boiled.

_Pity!_

She shot up from her seat abruptly and her chair fell on the floor in a clatter. The room went silent.

She didn't care. She couldn't. Her anger and frustration and fury blocked out all else and all she could see was red.

The glass cany dish on the table called to her and she obliged, picking it up and chucking it as hard as she could in Link and Zelda's direction. The dish shattered on the table the two were sitting at, but shards of glass cut through the area, obviously scratching the two.

A sadistic grin crept over her face as she heard Link's angered voice. No doubt, he would be pissed that his princess had been injured.

He stood up with flaming eyes. "What the hell was that?"

Sheik said nothing- simply standing there with that victorius grin on her face. She was glad that they could see it, that she had decided to ditch the cowl for the day. She felt herself loosing control in that moment of peaked hatred.

Link stood and stormed over to her with a stiffness in his back that could only be him containing himself.

"Link!" Zelda hissed though he ignored her.

Link reached Sheik and she didn't falter. He was by far taller than her but she looked upon him as if he were a harmless puppy. There he was, the stupid guy she had been infatuated with for years, staring at her in disgust. At least the pity was gone.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" He shouted. "You can't just assault whoever, whenever, for no reason!"

Sheik smiled and shook her head. "You sorry bastard...My reason being you and that bitch over there couldn't shut the fuck up to save your damn lives!"

And then, Sheik found herself being pushed into a wall. Hard. Link had actually knocked her into a wall. Not a shove, but what felt like a tackle.

Ike and Marth had been observing the argument just as everyone else had and Ike suddenly rose. "Hold this for me, will ya?" He said giving Marth his make-shift sword.

"Ike," Marth warned. "Don't do it."

But it was too late. Ike was already beside the unsuspecting Link. Ike tapped him on the shoulder and as soon as he was looking, Ike punched him square in the face. There was an awful snap that sounded through the air as Link landed with a thump and a groan.

Gasps and shouts sounded from various others in the room.

Ike gave him an icy stare that matched his cold tone. "It's not polite to hit a lady."

"Ike-" Sheik barely got the words out before Link stood back up again. This time, he had a chair in his hands. As Link swung, Ike rolled his eyes and ducked sharply. This pissed Link off even more and he sent the chair flying. That time, it made an impact and hit the mercenary in the abdomen. The chair broke as soon as it hit him, but it sent Ike to the ground along with it.

Ike shook his head and was about to stand up before Link kicked him hard in the face. Sheik winced and shut her eyes. She knew that hurt.

But to her suprise, Ike seemed virtally unfazed as he gathered himself enough to stand. He reached out and grabbed Link by his collar. He yanked him down till he was parallel with the floor before bringing his leg up and slamming his knee into Link's stomach.

Sheik's eyes widened in recognition of that move. That was what she had always done to Ike when he was in one of his stupid laughing fits. She would have been flattered in that moment had it not been for the violent scene in front of her.

Link fell to the ground with a thud and clenched his abdomen in pain. Ike stepped back and wiped the blood from his mouth before sending a hard kick to Link in his face.

Sheik saw him bring his leg back again for another kick.

"Wait! Ike!" She shouted, standing up and running over to him. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back. "That's enough!"

Ike paused and looked back at her with sharp anger in his eyes blue eyes. She felt slightly intimidated but swallowed the lump in her throat and looked at him steadily. "He's had enough."

Ike's eyes softened slightly and he looked around the room at all the shocked people. He ran a hand through his hair and looked back at Sheik. "Okay..." He grumbled.

She let out a sigh of relief and tightened her grip around his arm. "Come on. We should go."

He raised a brow at her. "Go where?"

Sheik looked at Link who was still on the ground and at Zelda who was by his side, comforting him. Then there was Samus and Marth who were both wide eyed and seemed too shocked to react. And the concerned voices of those who crowded around to help the princess and here hero. Sheik grit her teeth in contempt and turned away.

"Anywhere but here."

* * *

**Didn't really care for this chapter but it was necessary for what is to come. And my apologies over probably the latest update in the history of late updates. **

**Technical difficulties.**

**Sorry about the mistakes and poor grammar! Poor edumication!**

**Oh and I have nothing against Link or Zelda. Their reactions were typical. But I just needed them so that Ike could jump in and be the smexy hero!**

**Upcoming chapters will involve alcohol and perversion!**

**REVIEW SIR!**


	15. Drunken Ninja

**Sup bro! Read the story!**

**And remember that my creepy ass is but an obsessed fangirl who hasn't done her homework in five months! I don't ownz and will never ownz becuase I'm probably going to end up working at McDonalds!**

**I don't own McDonalds either!**

* * *

They walked for a long time in the forest, neither one speaking a word. It was cold and foggy dispite it being mid-day. They weren't going anywhere specific, just aimlessly strolling in an attempt to come to grips with what had happened. Ike knew that Sheik could have easily teleported them out of there, but he decided that she needed to blow off some steam.

He could literally see her distress in her darkened eyes and angry, harsh breaths. Yes, she was seething...angry as ever. This was hardly suprising to him by this point, but her reactions still puzzled him. He wasn't taking it that hard and _he _was the one who got in an actual fight! He grimaced to himself as they continued along the wide trail.

Sheik just couldn't believe it. Link had actually hit her! No, not hit. Knocked the _shit _out of her! And she didn't even get the chance to retaliate against the bastard! And the fact that Link and his Princess were to be coddled and given words of encouragement, while she and Ike wondered around the forest, infuriated her. She groaned and threw her head in her hands. "This is bullshit!"

Ike stopped and crossed his arms. "This is what you get for throwing candy dishes at people." He said matter-of-factly.

"What the hell are _you _talking about? You're in the same situation as me!" She shouted.

"Yeah, for trying to protect you!" He snapped back.

"I didn't ask you to protect me, asshole!"

"It's not about having to be asked, bitch!"

"Well then why the _hell _would you do that when you knew we'd end up in this fucked up situation?" Her voice was rising as she released her anger on him. The sheer volume of her voice sent the birds in the surrounding trees flying in a hurry.

"I don't even know why you have to ask!" He said with an exasperated sigh. "Look, do you think that I'm seriously gonna let someone hurt you?"

For a moment, she saw a flash of some unreadable emotion in his eyes. It was like the blue suddenly became murky and distant. Her anger receded back to its normal limits as his words resonated in her head. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out.

Ike could only stare at her. _This girl is honestly blind. _

"Fine then," He said with an angry clench in his jaw. "I won't try to protect you. Ever."

"Whatever," Sheik grumbled finally. "I don't need you to anyway."

"Okay," He snorted. "Let's see how far you get."

Sheik grumbled to herself and they continued along the trail to wherever it wanted to take them.

**By the afternoon:**

They hadn't spoken to each other since their little argument and were both in bad moods. Ike was in an even worse mood than Sheik. He was utterly frustrated and annoyed... and he honestly didn't know why.

Was he mad that she didn't appreciate anything he did for her? Or was he just mad that she didn't understand why he did it?

_Wait...Why _did _I do it?_

Ike promptly brushed the distressing thoughts from his mind as the trail broke off to a road. The lights of Smashville could be seen at the end of it.

"Wanna go into the city?" He asked her swiftly.

"Sure," She replied in a cynical tone. She was actually just trying to keep her pissed off attitude up to conceal her regret. She could see he was angry by the way his jaw was set and the sharpness in his eyes. She realized she didn't like to see him angry. It was unsettling and caused a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She let out a sigh as they were walking down the road and stopped him by grabbing the back of his cape. He halted abruptly and looked back at her coldly as he opened his mouth to say something. She didn't feel like hearing whatever rude comment was to come out of his mouth, so she cut him off quickly.

"I'm sorry," She said firmly. "I was wrong for yelling at you and I...really do appreciate you for sticking up for me. That was suprisingly nice of you." She let out those words with audible strain but it was good enough for Ike. He couldn't even remember when he'd ever gotten an apology from her!

He shrugged with a smug smile on his face. "You know me, bringing shilvary back from the dead and all."

She rolled her eyes and nodded his way before starting down the road once more in silence. And by dark, they had reached Smashville.

They walked through the moderately busy streets for a while, ocasionally sharing small conversations on what they thought was a prostitute or deciding whether a person was a man or a woman. Eventually they made it to some vacant street when Sheik stopped in her tracks. She looked longingly at the homely bar before her. Ike noticed her preoccupation and shot her a confused look. "What's wrong?"

She didn't take her eyes off of the bar. "Hey, Ike...you're a prince. You've got a lot of money right?"

He narrowed her eyes at her. "Maybe...why?"

A sudden relieved look crossed over her face and she smiled in that guinuine and pretty way she did at rare times. He took in a sharp breath. Yep, it still got to him...and he couldn't help it. She just looked...beautiful. And he was under the complete control of her delicate show of teeth. Once again, he felt the longing to hold on to that moment forever. He didn't even realize what she was saying to him.

"You wanna get wasted?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Yes," He replied blankly, though he hadn't even heard what she said.

"_Awesome_," She grinned and led the entranced Ike into the bar.

By the time he came to his senses he had already bought Sheik two shots and a sangria. They were sitting at the end of the counter with a clear view of the room. To his suprise, it was slightly busy, which was wierd because the street was vacant. He looked at the girl sitting next to him and watched her quickly take down whatever was in that shot like a pro.

"Do you drink like this often?" He asked, leaning against the counter.

She looked in his general direction. " Not usually,"

_Damnit_, he thought. _How'd I let this bitch convince me to buy her booze. I think she's the last person on Earth who needs to get drunk_.

His mental rant halted as he got an idea.

_Sheik...drunk? That would be..._

He sighed and motioned the bartender, ordering his own drink and another for Sheik. But he wasn't planning on getting trashed himself...he simply wanted to see how Sheik reacted to him when she wasn't in her right state of mind. The thought crossed through his head that that was shallow...but he had never really listened to his conscience before. Why start now?

Soon enough, Sheik was feeling the effect of the alcohol and her speech grew slightly slurred. Sheik began to talk...and talk and talk and talk. The bitch had said more words to him in half an hour than all their previous conversation put together. Eventually she trailed to the topic of the women Ike brings back to his dorm.

"...there was that red headed bitch with the stripper clothes...and the one chick who got into that argument with Samus...and the tall girl with the curly hair- Wha' was it that made you bring her back?" Sheik trailed on recalling his past.

He took a sip from his beer and looked out into the numerous people in the bar, chatting and laughing. "She had a huge rack," He replied absently.

"Oh yeah," She snorted. "Your taste is terrible."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Really now?"

She put her hands up defensively. "I'm just sayin'...seems like all you bring home is whores."

He laughed. "That is nowhere near true!"

"Ha! Like 'She had a huge rack' doesn't speak for itself!" She teased.

"That doesn't mean she's a whore."

"No, it just means you're a whore. A man whore."

"What?" He exclaimed. "I'm a man whore?"

"Pretty much."

He couldn't believe his ears. He'd never actually had anyone call him out on any of his affairs before or for that matter call him a 'man whore'.

" My taste in women is perfectly fine." He spat.

"Okay then," She put her drink on the counter and swiveled around so that she was facing the rest of the bar. "Point out the most attractive woman in this room."

Sheik saw a very pretty woman at a table with some friends. She was far from flat-chested and she could see the men at the surrounding booths drooling over her. She cleared that woman as Ike's type. And she could see the girl stealing looks at him and then giggling with her friends about it. She almost felt pity for the foolish woman.

But...she felt something else. The pang of jealousy?

Why was she jealous of some genetically blessed girl who just happened to be prettier than her...and had more friends...and seemed to have a better temper...? Sheik never really had much faith in her appearence. That was why she covered herself from head to toe in clothing and hid her face with that stupid cowl. Well, Ike had done that much for her...given her the confidence to stop wearing it.

"The most attractive woman in this room," He repeated quietly as he scanned the crowd. He spotted the woman Sheik had been glaring at. Yes, she was pretty hot and had he not been kicked out of the mansion, he would have tried to leave with her. And yet...

Sheik caught Ike looking at that woman and then looking at her and looking back at that woman again and then at her again. "What are doing?" She asked harshly.

Ike shrugged. "I'm comparing the both of you."

"Huh?" Sheik exclaimed. "Don't compare me to _her_! That's not even fair!"

He smirked. "I agree."

She suddenly felt her the familiar hum of rejection in the pit of her stomach. Sheik tried her hardest to shake the feeling but once again found her attempts futile. It was happening again. She was sure her hurt was visable on her face and she averted her gaze quickly and started taking long gulps of her sangria.

A small laugh escaped Ike's lips as he rested his head against his hand, staring straight at the ninja. "The most attractive woman in this room," He said once again. "That would be you."

Sheik almost choked on the drink and sprayed all on some guy sitting next to her who stood up angrily and stalked off to the bathroom.

Ike raised a brow at her reaction. "You find that suprising?"

"Y-Yeah!" She stammered rather loudly. "How am I...?"

"Look," Ike said suddenly." Yeah, I think she's hot but she's...probably a bitch."

"But you call me a bitch all the time!" Sheik exclaimed angrily.

"True, but there are different kinds of bitches. That girl over there acts like a bitch because she knows she can get away with it. She essentially thinks she's too good for everyone else. You on the hand..." He looked at her rather scrutinizingly. "You use being a bitch as a defense mechanism."

"Wow! You're funny!" She snorted.

Ike rolled his eyes. "I'm being serious. You act mean to other people and keep them at a distance all the while hiding you're insecurities so that you don't get hurt. Thus explains your social and sentimental situation."

She gave him a creeped out facial expression. "When did you get all philosphical and creepy?'

He laughed. "I'm just pretty observant."

She grimaced slightly. "I honestly don't know wether to be offended or flattered."

"Well, you're prettier than you think too." He said bluntly.

Sheik gasped slightly and felt her face burn. _He...thinks I'm pretty_? _Me_?_ This coming from Ike?_

She looked humbly at her lap and frowned. "Ike, thank you for the complement...but you're the only person who's ever told me that."

"Um...duh. Don't expect to be complemented on your appearence if you hide it."

Sheik shot her head up."Excuse me for trying to deliver myself from the 'trappings of earthly desires'," She said in a deep monk voice.

"Earthly desires. Sure."

"I'm just saying that beauty can only get you so far in life! Like that girl over there. She's gonna get old and worn and then she's not gonna know what to do with herself." Sheik laughed at the thought. "Then she's gonna die one of those dillusional old women who sit around and reminisce about the good ol' days they were actually desirable! Beauty is fleeting, my friend. It doesn't last forever."

"Well we're exceptions to that at least." He muttered.

"There are no exceptions!"

"C'mon woman! We're cultural icons! We can't die!" He said proudly.

"Oh yeah." Sheik grumbled. "I forget that sometimes."

The alcohol had opened Sheik up a lot, by this point. She thought about how the two hadn't ever really had a true heart to heart conversation about anything before. If it happened to be about whores, old age, and Sheik's insecurities, then so be it!

And it honestly felt good to talk to Ike. She hadn't divulged much of her thoughts and opinions with anyone accept Samus and even then, Sheik limited much of what she said. But Ike was different. Yeah, he had many ignorant views and acted like an asshole most of the time...but he also seemed to be honest with her in everything he said. Or was he just that blunt about everything? But she thought his unbiased opinion was comforting even in her half drunken state.

Speaking of which, worsened as the night went on. Ike finally got to see Sheik's true drunk side. And he honestly wasn't expecting it to be so much work. In two hours, Sheik had managed to break three glasses, fall off her stool twice, and throw a chair at some guy for telling her to stop drinking. She was screaming and cursing and managed to hurt herself the whole time they were there.

Ike only wished he had a video camera. He had never laughed so much in two hours, let alone on a day as sucky as that one. He loved the drunken side of Sheik! She was much less uptight and bitchy than the sober one. He eventually had to drag her out of there when the owner threatened to call the cops on her.

Once in the street, he had to figure out where they were gonna go.

He looked at Sheik who walked lopsidedly behind him. "I don't suppose you know a place we could go, do you?"

"Of course I do!" She shouted before becoming completely silent for a minute.

"Of course you don't." He said, shaking his head.

"I know, why don't you call one of your whores? I'm sure they'll be glad to let you spend the night with them!" She laughed.

Ike was going to give her some sharp reply but he got an idea. "That reminds me! Lyn lives around here!"

"How do you know where Lyn lives?" She asked.

"She gave me her number. And her address for some reason." He replied.

Sheik paused for a long time, not moving or making a sound...simply processing the information. And then she started laughing her ass off. It was loud and obnoxious and probably woke some people up, it being as late as it was. Ike stood there silently with an annoyed look on his face as she finished wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"It's honestly not that funny," He said harshly.

"Oh yes it is! She gave you her address? That bitch must seriously want you in her pants!" She laughed with a smug smile on her face. "I told you, didn't I?"

"What, you want a cookie? She's our only bet for a place to stay." He hissed.

"So you just have to put on your pretty-boy charm and viola. We have shelter. Is that about right?" She asked.

"Pretty much." He muttered. "We just have to find her house."

Ike stopped and rummaged through his pockets and pulled a big wad of slips of paper and napkins.

"What are those?" Sheik questioned.

"Phone numbers," He said going flipping through them and tossing some to the side.

Sheik gasped. "Dude, ever heard of a cell phone?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like I'm going to be calling any of them back."

"Wait! Those are _all _from girls?" Sheik exclaimed.

"Actually a few are from guys, I think. Weird right?" He said with a smile.

Sheik frowned. "That's so not fair! You get gay guys?"

He shook his head. "Yes, Sheik. You don't get them because they're gay, remember?"

"Oh, yeah..." She grumbled. " But you have so many!"

"I think we've already established that I'm irresistable." He said, recalling the last time they made out.

"If you're referring to after you took the collar off me, then you are way off! I think that you find _me _irresistable!" She laughed evily.

"Wow. You really are drunk." He snorted.

Sheik just laughed harder. "Admit it! You said so yourself that I'm pretty and you've made out with me on two seperate occasions!"

"So what? I've made out with pretty girls before you. What makes you special?" He asked.

She grinned. "The fact that we can't stand each other as people!"

He opened his mouth to object to that but he couldn't. He had to admit that he had felt some attraction towards her...but was it truly because he couldn't stand her?

He suddenly started laughing, suprising Sheik. _No_, he thought._ That's not it._

"I actually like you as a person, Sheik," He said with a smile, knowing that she wouldn't remember a word he said in the morning. "I think it's the fact that you can't stand _me_ that makes you different."

There was a long silence before she gave him another creeped out look. "You're weird." She muttered.

He just shrugged.

**A little while later:**

Ike had eventually found Lyn's number/address and it was actually pretty easy to get to the place she lived. It was a nice loft a couple blocks away from the bar that seemed substantially more extravagent the neighboring buildings.

"Okay," Ike said once they were outside the door. "How are we going to approach this?"

"It's simple," Sheik whispered. "Once she opens the door ask her if she has a spare room or couch you can stay on."

"And what are you gonna do?" He asked.

"I'm gonna hide behind that bush," She said cheerfully.

"Um...why?" He asked.

"Because she'll probably say no if she sees me, considering how you find me irresistable and all. She'll get jealous."

Ike rolled his eyes and sighed. "Okay, go hide."

Sheik jumped behind the bush and hid herself from view while Ike rang the doorbell. It took a couple of tries before an angry, katanna wielding Lyn opened the door. And as soon as she saw Ike, her eyes grew huge.

"I-Ike!" She stammered, clearly suprised to see him at her door.

"Hi," He said with the most charming smile Sheik had ever seen. She could almost see Lyn melt right before the bastard. "You wouldn't happen to have a spare room or couch would you, Lyn?"

"U-Um yeah. I've got a spare room and a couch!" She said in an excited tone. "You need a place to stay?"

"Yeah," He said leaning up against the door. "I'm sure you've heard about the incident that happened earlier today. It'd be really cool if I could crash here."

It was clear to Sheik that Ike was in cool-guy mode and she was suprised at how good he was at getting reactions out of people. _What a manipulative bastard. _

"Of course!" Lyn exclaimed. "Come on in!"

"Thank you," He said with mesmerizingly deep blue eyes that Sheik saw swirl with bullshit. Of course Lyn was absorbed and was completely drooling over him when Sheik pooped out from behind the bush.

"Yeah, thanks Lyn!" Sheik exclaimed as Lyn gasped at her sudden appearence.

"Wait! What are you..." She looked back at Ike for an answer.

"Oh, yeah," He said quickly. "Sheik's here too."

She had a worried look on her face and seemed very hesitant to open her door any farther. But Ike gave her another charming smile and she gave in. "That's fine," She said with a forced smile and made way for them into her loft.

Ike steadied the stumbling Sheik over the thresh hold and pushed the drunken girl in front of him. Everything was remotely neat and seemed well furnished. Lyn led them through the living room.

"Here's the couch," She said, motioning to a seemingly comfy, black sofa. "It's not much, but I'm sure you'll be fine with it." She seemed to be speaking directly at Sheik which didn't seem to offend drunken ninja.

"And the spare is through that door," She said to Ike with a dreamy smile on her face."If it's not comfortable enough for you then let me know. My bed is actually much nicer."

Ike could hear Sheik trying to smother her laughter but she wasn't very successful. Lyn shot her a dirty look and then returned to raping Ike with her eyes.

"Actually,"Ike said. "I'll take the couch. Sheik can have the spare room instead."

"Well that's generous of you Ike, being a gentleman and all but you don't need to do that." Lyn then said in a whisper. "She's not much of a 'Lady' anyway, right?"

Ike was actually on the verge of laughing out loud but managed to control himself. "That's okay," He said. "I really don't mind."

After a moment of reluctance she finally nodded. "Of course."

After making sure once again that Ike had everything he needed, she went up the stairs to her room. "Don't forget Ike, that if the couch is too uncomfortable, we could always make other arrangments," She said with an extremely suggestive smirk on her face.

Ike nodded uncomfortably as Sheik laughed her ass of once again. "What happened to subtlety?"

Ike grabbed her hand and dragged her to her spare room. "You really need to go to bed," He said as he opened the door.

"I'm not tired!" She whined as he urged her into the bed.

"Yes you are," He replied. "And you're gonna have a killer hangover in the morning."

Sheik sighed and sat on the bed, and he was about to leave when she suddenly yanked him down on top of her. He was so suprised that he barely had time to support himself with his arms. He was pretty shocked at what drunk Sheik turned out to be.

"What the hell are doing?" He asked her frantically.

And before he knew it, she had pulled him down into a kiss. He sat completely still for a moment as he processed the situation.

_I am currently in a bed, on top of Sheik, and she is kissing me...willingly._

It all came down to 'what are you gonna do, Ike?' and him being him, kissed her back. He could taste the alcohol still on her tongue and it made it that much more rich. It was just toungues and lips for a while till he felt Sheik at his clothes.

And he wanted to go along with it so badly...but the thought of how bad sober Sheik would kick his ass if he tried anything scared the hell out of him. He broke the kiss and pushed her hands away hands away, eliciting a whimper from her.

"You're drunk," He said breathless.

"So?" She asked raising up from the bed. "You're suppposed to take advantage of me when I'm vulnerable! What's wrong with you?"

"You are far from vulnerable," He said backing up to the door. "And you'll probably cut my dick off in the morning."

"I could see myself doing that," She muttered.

"Exactly, so just go to sleep and forget everything that just happened," He said, looking at her like she was a bomb, about to go off any minute.

She shook her head and sighed. "You're weird." She said before plopping her head back down on the pillow in defeat. And as soon as her head hit the pillow, she seemed to pass out.

Ike let out a relieved sigh and after standing there for a moment, walked out of the room. He trotted over to the couch in a dazed state. _I can't believe she just did that..._

He slumped on the sofa and closed his eyes. "More importantly," He whispered to himself. "What the hell are we gonna do in the morning?"

But he found himself way to tired to figure out a solution to their problems at the moment and couldn't help sleep from creeping up on him. And he so he fell asleep.

With Lyn staring creepily at him from behind.

* * *

**SOMBODY IS A HUGE IKE FANGIRL...Shut up. It's not like we all aren't.**

**Horray! Theys gets drunk and pervy! Well by drunk and pervy, I mean Sheik...**

**But there's Chapter 15 for you. **

**Your reviews are appreciated and they surround the Shike shrine in my closet! **

**May Shike be with you, FRIENDS**!


	16. The L Word

**HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YOOOOOUUUU GUUUYSSSSSS! **

**Long time no see! I've been up to a lot lately, mainly neglecting this story! **

**Thank you guys who stick around even when I didn't! Your comments really motivated me to finish this so this is all thanks to you! **

**Oh and pardon my engrish, but I wrote this thing on my phone so...there WILL be mistakes. **

**I apologize in advance.**

**Keep reading kids**!

* * *

Sheik woke up to the clatter of metal and some heavenly scented food. FOOD, she thought as she shot up in bed, only to yelp at the throbbing that suddenly filled her head. Owwww.  
She put a hand to her head and winced at the light coming through the window. What time was it?

She stood up unsteadily and was overcome by sudden nausea. She hunched over slightly and let out a groan.

What the hell happened last night?

All she really remembered was vague snippets of her and Ike at the bar.

And where exactly am I, she thought as she looked at the bleak room around her. Oh god, what did I do? And where is Ike?

Suddenly, she felt the buildup of something familiarly unpleasant. She darted out of the room, ignoring her throbbing head and out the door, into someones living room. She spotted Ike on the couch watching TV and when he saw her he just shook his head and pointed to the bathroom. She darted in without hesitation and slammed the door shut.

Ike snickered as the muffled sounds of Sheik throwing up could be heard through the door.  
He almost felt sorry for her...but not as much as he enjoyed the fact that she was puking her guts out.

"Hey Ike!" A cheery voice called from behind him. He flinched in suprise as Lyn draped herself on the couch next to him, emerald eyes running over every inch of him. "Breakfast is ready!"

"...well that was nice of you." He muttered as she dragged him up and over to the dining room table. She plopped him down at a seat and he stared with lustful eyes at the array of expertly prepared food in front him. "Whoa. Exactly how long did this take you?"

"I started at seven so...three hours? Yeah!" She scratched her head sheepishly. "I hope everything tastes alright."

Ike looked at her for a moment, examining her features. He took note of her deep green eyes and equally colored long ponytail, her pleasingly feminine curves, and her eagerness to gain his approval...which he had to admit was kind of cute...in a weird, stalker sort of way.  
Lyn was a pretty girl, he wasn't denying that. She'd been on his dick, ever since they got there with her suggestive comments and he could have sworn he woke up with lipstick on his neck.

Sure, she was creepy as hell... but he assumed that was because she wanted to fuck.

And that was more than fine with him.

Suddenly Sheik emerged from the bathroom with puffy, red eyes and disheveled and tangled hair. She just looked sick, her tan face gone pale. "Ike," She said hoarsely and without much emotion.

"Hm?" He replied, mouth full of muffin.

"Did we have sex last night?" She asked softly with a blank haze over her eyes.

Ike almost choked on his food and coughed severely at her question as Lyn's eyes grew wide with shock. "What?!" He exclaimed. "Why? What do you remember?"

She shrugged with her emotionless haze overtaking her. "I don't really...I just...I thought...nevermind."

Ike let out a small sigh of relief. "No. Trust me. You would definately remember it if we did."

Sheik turned to Lyn and tipped her chin upwards with a "'sup." Lyn returned it with small and bitter smile, cheerful facade slipping when she saw Sheik's eyes light up at the sight of the feast.

"Oh, good. I'm starving." She stated before slipping into to the seat next to Ike's and grabbing muffins. And toast. And eggs. And bacon. And pancakes. And sausage. And biscuits. And ham.

Lyn looked on in horror as Sheik demolished almost all the food she had worked so hard to make. Ike laughed quietly to himself as she stuffed her face. "You're fat," He told her as he poked her hard in the stomach.

"Ow!" She whined with a mouth full of pancake, swallowing hard. "I'm running on nothing but booze and yesterday's breakfast! Besides, I don't see you showing...much..." She paused as the blood rushed from her face and her body grew tense.

She suddenly burst from the table with an "Oh God" and ran towards the bathroom again. Ike once again heard the sound of her vomiting.

"Probably should have warned her about eating during a hangover," He muttered as he stood up and walked reluctantly to the bathroom.

He pushed the door open and shut it behind himself as Sheik sat hunched over the toilet bowl which was filled with the half-digested remains of Lyn's impressive breakfast. She gagged and coughed a few times before looking at Ike.  
"Get out," She groaned, embarassed that he had to see her like that.

He sighed and sat next to her on the floor. She was about chew him out for not listening to her when she was overtaken by another wave of nausea. She gagged and coughed some more, before heaving up more of the food.

Ike just held her loose hair out of her face as she continued to hurl unattractively. And he didn't seem to mind the fact that she was throwing up, in spite of the smell of vomit that filled the room.

Hey, everybody does it.

"I'm never drinking again," Sheik groaned as her nausea settled and the hurling stopped.

"That's a blatant lie," He said with an evil grin.

Sheik frowned slightly and gave him a nod of consideration. "Yeah...that probably won't happen."

"So are you done puking?" He asked cheerily.

"I hope so," She grumbled as she stood up, weakly.

"Good," He said handing her a new toothbrush. "I went out this morning and got us some clothes and stuff."

She took the toothbrush from him and looked at him suspiciously. "You're being strangely awesome...what gives?"

He shrugged. "I'm just trying to figure out what we're gonna do. I mean, we can't exactly stay here forever."

She nodded solemly before grinning. "You know...we could always build a house out in the middle of nowhere, chopping wood and killing animals and all that jaz. Just you and me, living off the land like badasses."

He smiled. "As awesome as that sounds, I figure we'll just go back to the mansion in a few days. You know, after all this boils over."

Sheik grimaced. "I'd rather shoot myself. We'll probably just end up back in court."

"Ah, I don't mind." He said with a grin. "Community service with you is quite the adventure."

Sheik gave him another one of her pretty smiles as she chuckled at the thought. "I guess I don't really mind either."

Ike just stared at her, admiring how attractive she was with her brilliant smile. Even with a hangover.

"I have a question."

"Hm?" She asked as she stood to brush her teeth.

"What ever happened with you and Link?" He asked, causing her shoulders to tense up.

"What do you mean?" She asked, alarmed by the sudden question. Ike paused for a moment.

"...Did you like him?" He asked.

There was a long silence between them as Sheik stared intensely at the sink. "...Yes." She muttered.

Another long silence before Ike asked. "...Did you love him?"

Her eyes darted to Ike's and then to her reflection in the mirror. "...Of course not." She said absently before starting the water and shoving the toothbrush in her mouth.

Ike stared at her for a moment before standing up and walking out of the bathroom with a sour expression on his face.

The whole Link thing was really starting to eat at his nerves. He never really had any issues with him...He even got drunk with Marth and that Falcon dick on his birthday while Link chaperoned. However, Sheik was making him really start to hate the guy.

But what was really eating at him was the fact that Sheik was capable of having a crush on Link...but not Ike?!

I mean come on, Ike thought to himself. I get way more girls than him! I think...

Usually if Ike showed interest in a girl, he would talk to her a while, get what he wanted, get bored, and then not talk to her ever again.

But...He didn't want to do that to Sheik. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in her. He'd felt attracted enough to kiss her on several occasions.

He didn't know what was keeping him from proceeding on as usual.

Maybe they were really just friends...and Ike was taking it too seriously. He'd never really had any super close girl friends...and he had to admit that Sheik was pretty important to him in one way or another.

Ike groaned aloud at his conflicting thoughts before pushing it out of his mind.

Once Sheik emerged from the bathroom, Ike handed her a shopping bag.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Your clothes." He responded. "I didn't really know your size or what you liked so...I just asked the lady at the store."

Sheik pulled out an army green blouse, some dark jean shorts, and some leather boots, all with brand names she'd never even heard of before.

"Exactly how much did this all cost?" She asked, pulling the reciept out of the bag.

Ike snatched the paper from her before she could read it.

"Ike," She warned. "Let me see it."

"No," He smiled mischeviously.

She lunged for the paper but he quickly held it out of her reach. She pulled at his arm and tried to jump to get it, but alas...he was just too tall.

Sheik gave up and looked him dead in the eye. "You better not have paid a shit-load of money for these."

"Alright! Geez!" He said, shoving the paper in his pocket. "I don't understand why it would matter anyway."

"I don't need you to buy me unessesary things!" She snapped.

"I hardly think that clothes are unessesary." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"No, but overly-expensive clothes are!" She shouted.

He sighed and turned her towards the bathroom. "Just go get dressed."  
She obliged as he pushed her into the bathroom.

Ike let out a tired sigh and turned around, only to be greeted by Lyn. "Hey Ike," she smiled sweetly as she gathered cups off of the coffee table.

His face practically morphed to that of a fox as he observed her like prey. "Hey..." He responded slowly and stepped towards her.

Why did Ike have to always think Sheik this, Sheik that? He was tired of her boarding his thoughts.

What better way to get rid of those pesky thoughts than having a little fun with another girl?

"Watcha doing?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Just cleaning up before work." She said as she began to fold the throw on the couch.

"Why do you work there with those assholes? You know they just treat you like you're some worthless trophy." Ike said, coming up from behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist. She stopped folding and Ike could practically hear her breath hitch.

"I-I...you know. This loft doesn't pay for itself." She stuttered nervously as Ike rested his chin on her shoulder and was surrounded by the floral scent of her shampoo.

"You're smart...pretty...good with a sword. I'm sure you could find work anywhere." Ike was laughing maniacally in his head as he heard her heart race.

"And more importantly," he added. "Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

Lyn's whole body must quivered at that suggestive question as she shrugged ever so slightly.

He smiled at her before adding. "Of course,I could always take you up on your whole bed offer and make up for it."

Lyn could surely feel her heart stop. Ike Greil just took her bait.

"But, aren't you..."

" Aren't I what?" He asked.

"You know. With Sheik."

Ike suddenly felt a surge in the pit of his chest at the thought. Him with Sheik? Memories of her soft lips, her slender fingers woven through his hair, her pretty smile. All that, his and only his?

He was shocked at how nice it all sounded. Why did it suddenly sound nice?

"_No_," Ike assured her harshly, pulling away from her. "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

" You don't pay much attention to the news, do you?" She said, grabbing the remote and turning to the news.

Ike hated the news. Too negative. Too irrelevant. Well, except for that moment.

Ike saw their faces plastered all over the reports. "Sheik," Ike called as the reporter went back over the breaking news. Sheik emerged from the bathroom in her new clothes and unfinished hair the pooled around her in waves of flaxen. She wore a dark look on her face.

"What?" She snapped, a storm clearly brewing behind the blood of her eyes.

Lyn looked slightly alarmed by her fiery aura, but Ike was used to it by then and just shoved her in front of the television.

"Congratulations." Lyn grumbled. "They're calling you the modern Bonnie and Clyde."

...last seen at a bar in Smash City. The two have collected extensive records of arsen, multiple accounts of assault, public indecency, and are dangerous pyromaniacs.

One is considered unarmed and extremely dangerous.

Ike's mug shot from their Ganondorf incident appeared.

The Mansion has profiled him as a 20 year old young man with abnormal strength, extensive sword capability, and who suffers from severe mental trauma that has manifested into mental retardation.

Sheik's mood dissipated into outrageous laughter as Ike's face twisted in confusion, then shock, and finally anger.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled at the television. "Mental retardation?! Seriously?!"

He looked at Sheik. "You heard that, right?!"

Sheik tried to catch her breath. "Yeah. And I have to say that I concur."

Ike huffed in annoyance as the reporter continued.

The second suspect is extremely dangerous and is said to be armed extensively.

She is trained in an ancient tribal fighting technique and is considered a sociopath with serious anger management issues and is also diagnosed with bipolar disorder. She is also considered property of Princess Zelda and is scheduled to be merged with the princess once again soon.

Shit, Ike thought. Here we go again.

Ike didn't want to turn and look at her. He feared what he would see in her eyes. So he just snaked his hand over and squeezed her arm.

There is a massive manhunt underway for the two, following the assault of Princess Zelda and the Hero of Twilight, Link.

"Assault?" Sheik whispered. "Property?!"

Ike finally turned to her and took her hand. "Sheik-"

"They want to take me. Put me back with her," She told him. "They're looking for us."

He looked at the manic expression in her eyes and tried to shush her, calm her down.

"I...I can't stay here." She shoved past Ike and towards the door. "I've got to do something. I've got to."

And then she was out the door before Ike could blink. " Damn it," He cursed as he followed Sheik outside.  
He had to reach her before she could vanish. " Sheik!" He called out to her as she ascended the stairs. " Where are you going?! "

She stood in the street and observed a Smash SWAT vehicle traveling down the street. The drivers in all black scanned the streets and Sheik saw a chopper in the distance.

Suddenly, she was yanked into the bushes as Ike pinned her down. "Stop," He growled at her. "You can't just run out during a manhunt! That's the whole point! They're hunting you! Us! And I'll be damned if I let you get us caught, after all we went through!"

"You don't understand " She said angrily through her teeth. "I don't want to be a part of her. I want to be me. I...I...I don't want to ruin this."

"Ruin what?" He asked cupping her face in his hands. God, she was acting crazy.

"Us!" She exclaimed. "This thing we have going on here!"

"What? Staying at Lyn's house?"

"No, dipshit! You and me!" She groaned.

"What thing are you talking about, woman?" He sighed and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"Well we're friends...Aren't we?!" She barked.

Ike's heart stopped at her words. Him saying it in his head was one thing, but her saying it was another. And he didn't think he liked it.

"Is that what we are?" He laughed without humor.

"I...I don't know. What else are we?" Sheik whispered.

"I have friends...and you're different." He said quietly as they heard the vehicle rumble by their hideout.

"How?" She asked meekly, feeling like she half knew the answer.

"For starters, I don't usually make out with Marth." Ike chuckled.

Sheik smiled slightly. "As far as we know."

Ike lifted his head to look at her with a smirk. "Don't get me started with you and Samus."

Sheik rolled her eyes and sighed. "That was one time and we were both drunk and slightly horny! You guys gotta let it go!"

Ike grinned at the girl and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "You know something?"

"What?"

"I think you're an idiot."

"Waaat," Sheik gave him a weird look.

"Why the hell did you walk out in the middle of the street?" He asked.

"So they could catch me. I figured that if I turned myself in, they'd take me to Zelda and then I could kill that bitch and be free for the rest of my life." Sheik grumbled. "Probably not the most rational plan, but I was having a moment."

"I repeat. You're an idiot."

Sheik frowned.

"You see, I would try and say something rude and condescending in response but I respect the fact that you're mentally retarded and can't be held accountable for what you say."

Ike smirked. "And I recognize that you're a bitch and everything you say will always be rude and condescending."  
Sheik flushed slightly in annoyance. "You know what? There you go again, always pissing me off, right when we're having a moment! I don't know why the hell you're on top of me, anyway! You should run along and go bone Lyn like you promised her! And while you're at it, why don't you flirt with her while I'm in the other room like a third wheel! You probably don't even care anyway so I don't know why I'm even tell-"

"Oh, shut. Up." Ike said before pressing his lips to hers, silencing any protests. As always, Sheik just sat there paralyzed at first. The onslaught of emotions that came through her couldn't all be processed at once. It took about three seconds for her to gather her courage and kiss him back.

She didn't realize how much she missed kissing him till she actually felt his lips.

Ike was right. They weren't friends. They were something they couldn't explain to themselves or each other.

They were well into that foreign territory that almost started wars, caused moderate amounts of suffering, and prompted high school girls to babble incessantly over stupid texts, and guys to do stupid and regrettable things.

The real L'word.

'Liking-somebody-alot'

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**Believe it or not, this was the most difficult chapter to write. **

**I kept writing whole passages, then editing, then deleting half the story, and then going in a completely different direction, and finally finishing. **

**Not much happened plot wise, as I usually try and make them move on in the action every chapter with some new side quest, but this time, I just wanted them to chill and fuck around and stuff.**

**This probably needs a lot of editing but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible.**

**Oh yeah, and I took some suggestions from the comments and I'm gonna start incorporating them in there somewhere. **

**I think you know who you are. °(^.^)°**


	17. HADOUKEN!

**Inhale this shit. I spent today talking to myself while edited this so...enjoy my lack of sanity.**

**And forgive my amazingness but I haven't gotten out much lately. All my cultivated knowledge of social cues and conversation has since deminished. **

**And it's really fucking hot over here. **

**FUCK YOU SUMMER! WHY MUST YOU ENTICE ME WITH AMUSEMENT PARKS, POOLS, AND NO SCHOOL AND THEN COOK MY BODY!**

**Oh, yeah. I don't own any characters mentioned in these here words but I did happen to type these here words so FUCK COPYRIGHTS! **

**I COULD CLAIM THIS SHIT IF I WANTED TO AND NO ONE WOULD CARE BECAUSE I'M JUST SOME FANFICTION AUTHOR WITH NO MONEY, WRITING IN ALL CAPSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**...yeah, lemme stop before I get too into the author's intro blab...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Ike pulled away from Sheik in an attempt to catch his breath. "Damn," He huffed. "How do we always end up doing this?"

Sheik gave him an appalled look. "The real question is, why do you keep trying to kiss me?"

Ike smiled in challenge. "Why do you keep letting me?"

Sheik felt her face burn as she turned away from his gaze. "W-well...don't answer a question with a question, Asshole!"

Though Sheik's effort to appear indifferent to Ike was a good attempt, she wasn't fooling anyone.

She was in Ike's territory.

And Ike wasn't particularly in the mood for her facades.

He turned her face to look at him. "Sheik...I can't just...assume what you're feeling forever."

Ike sighed and looked into her crimson eyes and he suddenly felt like he was drowning in blood. "Just tell me how you feel."

"A-about what?" Sheik asked frantically, afraid of his eyes, his lips, his questions.

Ike was blown away by her attempts at avoiding his question. One of them clearly had to come clean to the other.

Ike took in a deep breath and shook his head "I don't know why we keep kidding ourselves. I wanted to kiss you. I did. The same as every other time. The same as now."

Sheik felt her stomach flop in embarrassment...and maybe even a little excitement. The serious look in Ike's eyes, his close proximity, the way he spoke...it was all so _sexy_.

"Do you _want_ to kiss me?" He asked, his lips brushing lightly against the corner of her mouth.

Sheik inwardly punched herself as her heart pounded so hard it hurt.

And to Ike's surprise, Sheik suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his body against hers.

"...Uhh...what are you _doing_?" Ike asked, confused out of his mind.

"_Shush!_" Sheik hissed, hiding her face in his soft hair. "Just...let it happen!"

Ike was surprised.

Ike was happy.

Ike found it hard to breathe.

Ike chuckled slightly against his nerves and relaxed a little in the crook of her neck. Her skin smelled like 'her'...spicy. Not sweet in the slightest, but hypnotic all the same.

She wasn't meant to be sweet.

And Ike found that he liked that about her.

"I... I know I can't keep from telling you...How I feel about _us_...but I really, _really_ don't like talking about stuff like this!" Sheik hurriedly explained, voice muffled against his locks. "I _never_ talk about this shit."

Ike felt a slight pang in his chest. Here they were, her arms wrapped around him, her hiding her embarrassment cutely in his hair...and Ike felt strangely sad.

He needed more from her. He didn't know why.

He just did.

Information, oral confirmation! Some sign that she was feeling what he was...

The lachrymose.

But also, the _elation._

The happiness that made you sick to your stomach.

He shut his eyes and nuzzled into a position against her neck in which he could feel her pulse.

Her _rapid_ pulse.

_God_, Ike thought as his breaths became deeper in his longing. _What the hell is wrong with me? This feeling...isn't normal_.

Wanting _her isn't normal_.

"Is there _anything_ you're willing to admit you like about me?" Ike asked as he felt Sheik's fingers run through his hair in contemplation.

Her touch was surprisingly light. It felt..._nice_.

"You have blue hair,"

Ike was confused and slightly amused at her choice. "Uh, yeah?" He chuckled slightly. "It's been that way for a while...like my whole life."

"...I like it." Sheik said meekly, brushing Ike's wild bangs out of his eyes, a consequence of not wearing his bandana.

Her skin touched his forehead and it seemed like it transferred an electric shock through every nerve in his body.

He didn't realize that she was capable of being so...gentle.

Let alone capable of mustering a complement.

Even a simple and somewhat bereft one.

Ike chuckled against her neck, his breath teasing Sheik's skin. She squeezed her eyes shut tight, trying to make the surges of heat stop running through her body.

"I like your hair too," Ike suddenly muttered. "You look pretty with it down."

Sheik froze, taken completely off guard by his use of the word pretty and her in the same sentence again.

"...You think so?" She laughed nervously, voice shaking. "It's frizzy as hell and impractical, so I don't usually wear it this way...but _somebody_ rushed me."

"You should wear it like that more often," Ike then grinned. "That and outfits like this. And you could smile more."

Sheik shrugged. "That's not really me, anyway. I've always liked the braid and the bandages and the padding and the armor. I really don't see the point in caring about whether or not it's unflattering."

"Well, I for one think you're hot even _with_ all the ninja shit. _Wait_...no, I meant _pretty_," Ike corrected himself a little too late. "Hot was a little too...forward. Pretty is good."

Sheik laughed out loud as Ike inwardly face palmed himself.

"Ike, you've never cared about being too 'forward' before." Sheik snickered. "I don't know why you finally care _now_."

Ike's expression fell slightly. "Well...This situation is different."

"Yeah, this _very_ different."

There was a moment of silence, that didn't really bother them. It felt nice lying against each other, listening to the cars and birds in the distance.

"...Sheik?"

"Huh?"

"I think we should get out from behind these bushes."

"What? _No_...let's just stay like this a little longer."

Ike felt her grip on him tighten causing Ike to have to adjust the position of his knees, as they were a little sore from kneeling on all fours for so long.

Ike smirked, despite the pain. "Only if you do me a favor."

"What?" Sheik asked, finding that the last thing she wanted to do was let go of him.

He was so warm against her body, his hair so soft…

…how could she let him go?

"I want you to kiss me."

"W-what?!" Sheik exclaimed, taken aback by his request.

"Just one little kiss," He smiled devilishly. "You've done it once before in the hallway, remember?"

Sheik paused for a moment and stared at him. "Why?"

"Uh, because I _want_ one," Ike snorted, tracing her jawline with the tips of his fingers. "Just one and I'll do whatever you want."

Sheik felt her body go rigid at the request, even if he sounded a little pushy. Though Sheik wanted to hold him forever, she was afraid of initiating anything.

"You...You're not playing a trick on me or anything are you?" She asked, unable to deny her suspicions.

Ike shook his head and stared into her eyes with a serious expression. "Why would I do that?"

"I...I don't know," Sheik stuttered.

She found that she feared that she'd be a bad kisser, unable to initiate the feelings that Ike did when he pressed his lips against hers.

Ike figured something to the equivalent of her lack of experience.

Ike laughed at how utterly embarrassed she looked. "You know, for your 'I'm so badass' attitude, you're terrible at this sort of thing!"

Sheik popped Ike on the side of his head.

"Ow!" He half-shouted, half-laughed, unable to decide which one he felt more inclined to do. "I swear, you're either really fucking sensitive or just _really_ enjoy hitting me!"

"And you're either a blunt jackass, or just recklessly masochistic!" Sheik snapped.

"God, I swear your just like Lethe." Ike grumbled, rubbing the side of his head gingerly.

"Who the fuck is that?" Sheik asked, a little peeved that he might be comparing him to another girl...again.

"This bitch I used to know. You two have that in common-"

Sheik struck him again, and Ike opened his mouth to yell at her, but stopped himself.

A brilliant idea had just entered his head.

"...I've just discovered the ultimate activity we should partake in."

"And that is...?" Sheik asked with a roll of her eyes.

"...S&M. You be the sadist, I'll be the masochist! Ooh, no! I'll be the sadist and you be the masochist!"

"What are you talking about?!" Sheik gaped.

"You know, it's like when you tie someone to the bed and whip them with a belt, or when you gag someone and then put your-"

"Damn, Ike!" Sheik interrupted. "I know what is...perverted bastard..."

"Oh, so you're familiar with such things?" Ike wiggled his eyebrows. "What does Sheik search on the internet behind closed doors, hmm? The world may never know..."

"Can't say the same about you." Sheik retorted. "Especially with that Ness incident."

Ike rolled his eyes and sighed. "So the kid finds my stash, so what? He was gonna look it up himself anyway!"

Sheik grinned. "Yes, but not all of those magazines were heterosexual, now were they?"

"W-what? Wait, who told you about that?!" Ike asked frantically, clearly embarrassed.

"Doesn't matter. All I know is that it was there under _your_ mattress, "Sheik laughed.

"I was going through a confused period in my life, okay? Me and Marth, both. Well, at least that period _passed_ for _me_...not so much for Marth." Ike said as if he was reminiscing on some gay memory between the two.

Sheik gave a stupid grin as she thought of Ike and Marth making out behind closed doors, hands on each other's-

"What's with that face?" Ike asked, poking her in the cheek.

"What? Oh...nothing."

"...Are you imagining what our first time together will be like?" Ike asked, brows raised suggestively.

Sheik's grin fell into a death stare.

"Are you fucking stupid?" She asked, covering up the fact that she was slightly embarrassed by his comment.

"Come on, our safety word could be 'HADOUKEN'!"

"...Get the fuck off me."

Ike laughed at Sheik's unamused expression. "Oh, I thought you wanted to hold me a little longer!"

"I changed my mind. You are no longer appealing to me," She lied, eyes boring into his skull with their seriousness.

Ike rolled his eyes and sat up, stretching out the stiffness in his neck and back.

Sheik stumbled to her feet, and was greeted by the environment of the street that she'd completely forgotten about.

Sheik looked at Ike, who flashed her a quick smile and wink.

Sheik shook her head but couldn't help the grin that formed in response. She stared at him, observing him, as he stood and with a big groan and began brushing grass off of the knees of his pants.

To her dismay, Sheik discovered that she found him rather adorable...well when he wasn't being an insensitive asshole.

But that was Ike for you...nice to look at, but unhealthy to be around for too long...because sure enough fires, fights, arrests, community service, and incessant flirting ensues.

And yet, Sheik still felt that throb in her stomach for him that had been present in the ruins. It made her feel a mixture of sadness and contentment...and maybe a little joy.

She remembered feeling something to its equivalent before. But that was with the Hero... a long time ago.

But it was somehow different.

Maybe it was the fact that Ike was _actually_ throwing her a bone...or maybe he was feeling it too?

Maybe...just maybe...she wasn't mistaken.

Maybe she _wasn't_ creating some imaginary relationship in her head this time.

Maybe it was real.

Sheik and Ike. That _is_ a pretty unexpected pairing. Their fan's would probably riot.

After all, WHO in their right minds would support a couple shipped as _Shike_?!

"Dammit," Ike muttered to himself, noticing that his jeans were stained. "I _told_ myself before, _'Ike, that's the last time you get on all fours for anyone_', and now look at me!"

Ike looked up and saw Sheik staring at him with wide eyes.

"You didn't hear that, okay?" He commanded while pointing a finger at her. "That's just between _you_ and _me_!"

"Why of all people, are you sharing this with me? You know I'm just gonna use it against you." Sheik smiled to herself.

Ike stared at her for a moment before returning to his to his pants.

"I know that," He grumbled. "But I kind of like telling you things."

Sheik was slightly surprised. "_Really_?"

Ike nodded. "Don't get me wrong. You _judge_. And nag. But in a different way. You remind me when I'm doing something dumb."

There was a long silence before Ike moved to sit on Lyn's stairs. Sheik hesitated for a moment, but followed and sat next to him, a little closer than she normally would.

She felt the strange need to touch him.

They watched cars pass by a little while, Ike staring at the street in thought while Sheik pulled at the weeds growing through the concrete.

"Sheik, what do you remember of your childhood?" Ike suddenly asked.

Sheik furrowed her brows at him and shook her head. "I didn't have one."

"...Oh yeah. Well... what do you remember about when you first...you know." Ike pressed meekly, afraid to push the strange subject too far.

Sheik paused for a moment. "Well I don't think I gained my own consciousness till after Zelda used my form for a while. I sort of gradually separated from her. I think it had something to do with having to be in the character of someone from a tribe of ninjas for so long...part of you probably starts to believe it."

Sheik laughed a little...if only to dissipate the seriousness in the air.

"Does it bother you?" He asked.

"...sometimes. I get the feeling that I'm not really a person...and it makes me angry." She looked at Ike. "…and a little scared, you know? Like I don't belong here like everyone else..."

Ike looked at Sheik for a while as she watched the road.

"You know what I think?" Ike asked, suddenly putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his chest. "I think you belong with _me_."

Sheik took what she said at the bar back.

_That_ was the nicest thing anyone had ever said to her.

And she didn't know how to react.

She wasn't used to being hugged, held, kissed…comforted.

It had always been up to her to make herself tough. After all, she was supposed to be a fucking ninja assassin. They weren't exactly bred with accepting forms of affection in mind.

_Just relax_, a voice in the back of her head told her.

Sheik hesitated for a moment before giving in and forcing her muscles to submit.

"Yeah," She muttered, relaxing in his arms. "...I'd like to think that."

Ike felt his heart go crazy with her in his arms.

He'd felt that something had changed between them at the ruins. And he ignored it.

And it had changed again after he beat Link's ass. And he ignored it.

And again at the bar. And he ignored it.

And when he tried to put Sheik to bed the night before. He ignored it and just went to sleep.

It changed again, moments ago.

And he found that there was no way in hell that he could ignore again.

Not when she was in his arms and he could smell her shampoo and the spice of her skin... feel her warmth.

She meant too much to him, he realized. He was in way too deep to pull out.

He tightened his grip on her.

And suddenly, he remembered why they were there in the first place.

The fucking tanks roaming the streets, the massive manhunt that had been issued to find them…the possibility of them taking Sheik away from him forever.

The reality hit him hard and he could understand Sheik's manic reaction earlier.

Her life, her freedom; it was all hanging in the balance.

And sword or no sword, he would do everything in his power to keep her safe.

"You know, they might find us if we stay here too long…" Ike said grimly.

Sheik paused for a moment till she understood exactly what he meant.

"Oh…_that_." She grumbled, "That would suck."

"Yeah, It would," He muttered into her hair. "…but that's not gonna happen."

"How do you know?" Sheik smiled in amusement.

"Because what kind of man would I be if I let the feds just take my woman?"

"_Your_ woman?" Sheik repeated with a raised brow.

"Well, you know what I mean."

"No…I don't actually."

"Your just…I don't know what the hell I'm talking about! Forget I said anything!" Ike griped in frustration.

Sheik grinned devilishly and looked up at Ike. "Is this a sign of some possessive instinct, hidden deep within the reptilian part of your brain that deep down wants to possess me as yours and only yours?"

Ike stared at her for a moment before replying. "…That's one way to look at it. Or, and I'm just taking a wild guess here, I refer to you as my woman because I feel that you're someone I need to protect."

He was an idiot, she decided.

He was an asshole.

He completely lacked any regard for etiquette, manners, refinement, and social norms.

And on top of it all, he felt that he needed to protect her even though she was perfectly capable of managing by herself.

And Sheik couldn't bring herself to resent any of it.

She _loved_ it.

Ike wasn't like everyone else.

He thought of Sheik as a person, not some disposable form...

He _cared_ about her.

He was her friend.

_No_. He was _more_ than that...

"Ike," Sheik said, moving out of his embrace so that she could face him clearly. He was clearly a little upset that she moved away from him, which tugged at her heart a little, but she ignored it.

_Okay Sheik, you can do this._

He looked at her with a curious expression, hair falling messily in his face.

_God damn you_, Sheik cursed him inwardly before taking a deep breath.

"...I think I like you."

**ELSEWHERE:**

"Are you sure about this?" Master Hand asked the green haired girl.

Lyn nodded solemnly and twiddled her thumbs before the floating/talking hand on the screen of her computer.

_God, he's fucking disturbing_, Lyn thought to herself as the hand was in the process of what appeared to be contemplation.

But who the fuck could tell, anyway?

He's a _hand_.

"I'll talk to the princess and Link and then see what plan of action they decide to take," He tapped his oversized fingers against the floor. "He's under her control, you say?"

"Yes," She croaked. "She's done a number on him. He's not even the same person, anymore!"

She looked off in the distance for effect. "We used to be..." She paused and covered her face with a sob. "...I'm sorry!"

She blew her nose and looked at the moniter with a pitiful expression. "We used to be committed lovers! And now he's been practically obsessed with _her_ ever since they had community service together! He hasn't called, texted, or visited me in _weeks_! "

"Uh, _yeah_...I'm very sorry to hear that unnecessary bit of information...but if you say that he's innocent in all this then I _can_ exempt him from punishment." Master hand moved closer to his web cam. "But you have to be _sure_."

Lyn stared at that hand with the most determined look she'd ever given through Skype.

"I swear on my life."

Master Hand paused for a moment.

"...Then I suggest you get out of there."

Lyn smiled inwardly.

"_Yes,_ _sir_."

Lyn ended the chat before picking up her cellphone that had been keeping someone on hold through their entire conversation.

She grimaced before putting the device to her ear. "There. Is that proof enough for you?"

"Good job," The rough voice replied back. "As promised, neither you or Ike will be harmed once everything comes together."

"…and Sheik?"

"She's mine," The voice said.

Lyn squinted her eyes in suspicion. "I thought your beef was with the both of them?"

A guttural laugh sounded in her ear, prompting her to bite her tongue to quell her anger.

Was he laughing at her?

"No, my dear." He chuckled. "I'm sure being pursued by _you_ is torture enough."

Lyn's nails dug into her thighs in an attempt to soothe her emotion, but it was nowhere near enough.

"Pursue?!" Lyn barked in question. "_Nothing_ is being 'pursued'! We are _already_ in love, you piece of shit! And if you wanna refer to it as torture, than fuck you and your incinerated body!"

Lyn threw the phone at the wall immediately with an enraged scream, breaking it into pieces.

Her breaths were more like wheezes, deep, loud, and uncontrollable. She collapsed on the ground and pulled at her hair, the pain easing her anger.

"_This will work out MY way!" _She shrieked to no one. "_MINE_!"

**OUTSIDE LYN'S HOUSE:**

"W-what?" Ike stuttered in astonishment.

Sheik bit her lip and clenched her fists to fight off the fear that threatened to consume her.

Fear of rejection.

"Are you going to make me repeat it?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't.

He stared at her with wide blue eyes. He had no words.

Sheik just _confessed._

To _him._

There was an awkward silence that made Sheik's skin crawl with nervousness, to the point where she was digging her nails in her own skin to ease her anxiety.

_Dear, God. Did I just do that...?_

_He's taking too long to answer...He's staring at me like I have a dick on my face or something!_

_He probably thinks I'm too eager._

_Maybe I'm going about this wrong._

_Do people confess after they kiss? Or is kissing just some normal flirting protocal?!_

_Damn, why don't I know about this stuff! It would have been helpful to learn!_

His silence was eating her alive.

"...well, say something!" Sheik urged, a flush of pink more evident than ever on her face.

Suddenly, Ike let out a relieved sigh that seemed to free him from his paralyzed state.

"Thank God," Ike breathed with a slight laugh. "Here I was, trying to work up the nerve to tell _you_."

Sheik was suprised at his words.

And a little pissed.

"You asshole!" She exclaimed, hitting him in the chest rather hard. "Why the hell didn't you say something?! You had me worried as hell, you fucktard!"

Ike ignored her idiot ramblings and tipped her face up to look at him.

"Wait-"

Ike cupped her face in his hands. "_Listen_ to me," He demanded. "_Are you listening_?"

Sheik nodded ever so slightly as she felt herself relax under the steady and determined look in his eyes.

"I like you, too," He said, the corners of his mouth curving up slightly till he was grinning like an idiot.

Sheik didn't know what she was feeling.

A fluttering feeling in her stomach, a warm glow in her soul, a feeling that made her want to both puke and smile at the same time.

She settled on the smile.

Though she averted her gaze and turned her head towards the street, Ike could still see the curve of her lips.

Ike rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Woman, are you going to continue to be difficult or can I kiss you?"

Sheik laughed slightly in spite of herself as Ike leaned in and...

**POP.**

Ike stopped right before their kiss and jerked his head towards the street.

"Did...did you hear that?" He asked in confusion.

"Yeah, it's nothing," Sheik said in annoyance. "Back to the whole kissing thing!"

The noise sounded again and a nearby flower pot shattered to pieces.

Then another and suddenly Lyn's window exploded.

The two flinched at the glass and Ike cursed aloud.

"Fuck! They found us!" He shouted pulling Sheik to her feet and up the steps to Lyn's door.

He fumbled with the knob but found that he couldn't get it open.

"It's locked," He growled.

"_That fucking slut!_" Sheik hissed, shoving Ike out of the way. "You run! I'm about to climb in this window and kick that bitch's ass!"

She attempted to mount the sill as the bullets zipped by but Ike yanked her back.

"Oh, no you don't!" He said as a tank's rumbling sounded in the distance. "Were getting the fuck out of here!"

"But-"

Ike cut her off by pulling her in the opposite direction of the the chaos. She quickly submitted and ran as fast as she could.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity, FUCK!_

_I've gotta think of a place to vanish us to!_

_The bar? No!_

_The woods? Damn, I can't remember what any specific spots looked like! It was all trees and shit!_

Sheik was so disoriented with the shooting and loud noises behind them that she couldn't concentrate well enough to even perform such a task.

"Sheik!" Ike huffed. "Can you poof us away from here?!"

"No, I can't think right with us running and them _shooting_ at us!" Sheik hissed.

"Fuck!" Ike cursed suddenly, stumbling slightly.

Sheik stopped, stumbling herself, and glared at Ike. "What's wrong?!"

Ike grit his teeth and regained his footing.

"Nothing. I just tripped," He grumbled, clutching his abdomen. "Keep moving."

"...Okay, but watch where the fuck your going!" She warned him before picking her pace up again as they closed in on the end of the block.

Ike lagged behind, as she peeked around the corner.

And to her horror, they had already set up a road block with numerous tanks, swat vehicles, and an impressive accumulation of officers.

"Dude, they blocked off the road," Sheik said, turning to Ike. "We gotta find another...way..."

Ike lay collapsed against the side of the building, head bobbing weakly as he gripped his hair in frustration.

"What are you doing?!"Sheik shouted, running over to his crumpled form. "Get up, you idiot, we've got to go!"

"Just...go without me! I'll be fine!" He huffed, not looking Sheik in the eye.

"What the hell are you talking-" Sheik stopped. "...Is that blood?"

Ike let out a frustrated sigh. "I can take care of myself! You just-"

"W-why didn't you tell me you got hit, jackass!" Sheik exclaimed, kneeling down immediately next to him, pushing his arm away from his stomach. "Move your other hand!"

She shoved his arms aside and found that the blue shirt button up shirt he'd put on earlier was stained crimson on the bottom.

"Oh...no, no...This isn't a problem. We...we can fix this," Sheik assured him frantically, covering the wound with her hands. "We just have to get you out of the street!"

She looked up at the oncoming vehicles closing in from both sides.

"Shit, shit, shit!" She swore, attempting to drag Ike behind some nearby bushes, which interestingly enough had become her new best friends. She pulled on him with all her might, but his body was moving too slow and the vehicles much too fast.

_No, no, no._

_What do I do?_

_I could leave, but then I'd be abandoning Ike...no. We're not doing that._

Sheik looked at the sidewalk and observed a long trail of blood.

_Oh, God…He's lost so much blood already?!_

_I need to help him! I need to…_

_I...I..._

"_LISTEN UP, IKE GREIL_." Said a man's voice over a megaphone from one of the vehicles. "_WE KNOW THAT YOU ARE UNDER SHEIK'S INFLUENCE. WE HAVE YOUR SWORD, RAGNELL, AND MEDICAL CARE IF YOU NEED IT. YOU WILL NOT BE PERSECUTED. ALL WE ASK IN RETURN IS FOR YOU TO HAND OVER PRINCESS ZELDA'S ESCAPED FORM._"

"FUCK YOU!" Ike found the strength to scream, despite his severe lack of blood.

Sheik put a hand on Ike's shoulder to stop him. She took in a deep breath and looked into Ike's drooping eyes.

For the first time in her life, she felt like crying.

"This is what we're gonna do, okay?" Sheik told him, voice hoarse with her emotions. "I'm going to turn myself in-"

"-No! What the hell are you talking about?!" He barked at her, gripping her arm weakly.

"-and then they're going to fix you up-"

"No...no, no, no! Fuck that! You can't do this for me!" He screamed at her. "I told you I can take care of myself!"

She smirked slightly. "Then you'll get your damned sword back, and you won't be in any trouble...that's what I've just decided."

Ike was on the verge of loosing it. "You stupid bitch! _I_ don't matter right now. It's _you_ who I risked getting myself in trouble for in the first place! I fought Link, I found Lyn, I got you new clothes, I made sure _you_ were okay...all because I wanted _you_ to be as well off as I could manage!...And you're about to throw it all away?!"

Sheik swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm sorry Ike. I...I _can't_ leave you here."

Sheik started to stand but Ike yanked her back down. "No! Sheik, _please_!...Just fucking _GO_!" He stared at her with pleading eyes. "...Do this for _me_."

Sheik grit her teeth in frustration for a moment, before the man on the megaphone announced, "YOU HAVE FIFTEEN SECONDS TO TURN YOURSELF IN BEFORE WE SHOOT YOU WHERE YOU STAND."

Sheik gently swiped Ike's bangs out of his eyes. "You know how you said you wanted to protect me?! This is what _I_ have to do to protect you!"

Sheik tilted her head ever so slightly before kissing Ike for the last time.

He tasted sad.

He couldn't bring himself to kiss her back, and before he new it, she had pulled away and stood to her feet.

"Wait, Sheik!-"

Suddenly her hands were up and she was walking towards the vehicles very slowly.

"I surrender," She announced.

"_NO_! You fucking _idiot_! What the fuck is wrong with you!" Ike screamed random curses at her from afar but she ignored them.

Ike attempted to stand, taking advantage of the shocked state of his body and getting up.

One of the officers noticed him getting up. "Stand down, sir!" He shouted at him.

Ike ignored him and dragged his feet towards Sheik.

"I said stand down!" He said aiming his rifle at him.

Ike couldn't see past Sheik, the girl he felt he couldn't live without.

She was suddenly bombarded with SWAT officers cuffing and searching her for weapons. In the midst of the orders barked at her, and prodding with battons and gun barrels, she looked at Ike and flashed him one of those beautiful smiles.

This one, more than any other, radiated with the confidence and perceived victory.

Despite her glossy eyes, Ike realized as the officer fired at his legs, there wasn't anything but smugness in her mannerisms and facial expressions.

As Ike's legs gave out, he felt strangely reassured.

She was planning something, he knew.

He just didn't know what.

* * *

**AND THE PLOT THICKENS! I figured it was about that time to say FUCK YOU to the characters and their precious feelings for each other.**

**Speaking of precious, I totally imagined Lyn as Smeagol in this scene. MY PRECIOUS...IKE!**

**Yeah, I made her that way because I don't really favor goody goody sideline female characters who attempt to be strong for revenge. Sorry if there are any die hard Lyn fans out there but I'd be more appreciative if she wasn't so typical...ANYWAY...**

**...thanks a lot to those of you who PM'd me and shit. You gotta love social interaction... and you guys were so nice, too!**

**I think I only used like one suggestion, which is credited to mugetsu21(Thanks again, you mugetsu, you!) but I'll fit the rest in later on. **

**Yes, well now the author will get her numb ass out of this chair and go watch some TV.**

**Later, people who I like to assume are my friends!**

** (ಠ_ಠ) 'Tell me wat u feels. I don't kill u in return.'  
,︻╦╤─ ҉ - - - - - - -**

,/﹋\ 


End file.
